Irish Roots
by Knightmare.Nyx
Summary: Elizabeth Ferral has a secret. (Don't they always?) Only she has no clue about it. A daughter of the Makah tribe and a Quiluete's imprint's long lost niece, does she have what it takes to live up to the expectations of her forefathers, when she believes them all dead? And how in the good name of God is she Irish? And why does that Jacob Black keep starin' at her like a peacock?
1. Dublin and Danielle

Elizabeth Ferral gagged and barfed. At the same time. Over her crush's lap. On a date. In a picnic. He was _not_ happy.

"Fuck, Eliza! What the hell is wrong with you!" Nicholas MacDowell jumped up and attempted to brush off his shorts.

Oopsie- daisies. I did not just do that. That was so my bad.

"Gee, I'm really sorry, Nicholas. Guess your dog joke was just to funny, I couldn't resist showing you one of my funniest tricks." I smiled the best I could, which I do really well while trying not to laugh.

I mean, the poor dude's face was _hilarious. _He looked somewhere between disbelieving, disgusted and horrified. Did he really think that was my best joke? Damn, what an idiot.

Here, lemme explain. I'm Elizabeth Ferral and the girl standing behind the tree is my sister Danielle. She's taping the whole thing. Hey, I did have a crush on him, but that was_ before_ I found out he had a freakish Justin Beiber haircut and baby blue eyes. Yelck.

You see, me and my sister here do a show called 'Life at it's Craziest', and it's a massive hit and all on YouTube, and we're crazy popular because of it. We basically put up video's of hellish- embarrassing moments with people deal with on a daily basis, just to make them feel better, y'know.

And people do embarrassing things _all the time,_ no matter what the situation, so we provide emotional relief to the poor dudes out there.

This one time, we did a thing on this couple, which was me and my friend iHop (Yeah, that's his actual name, FYI) who were sittin' on a park bench, yeah? Then this dude runs by, (another bestie of mine, I have just two, Aaron and iHop) and I_ accidentally _stepped on his shoelace, Aaron really tripped an' almost cracked his old head on the bench. I got up and acted all worried, then tied his shoelace myself (damned god knows why I did) and then the jerk holds 'is other foot out, untied shoelace and I'mma all like 'wtf' man?

Yeah, you probably wouldn't get it if I explained it like this, but I'd tell you assured, that was our best one till date. Or so I thought, 'cause this one acting up better since poor Nicholas didn't even know what hit him. So his acting was better, even though he went off thinking I did it on purpose, not for a hidden camera he ain't got no clue about.

I let out'a wild whoop which got a bunch o' oldies staring at me like I was the crazy one, instead o' the old lady sitting there nodding her head like she was listening to music while looking at a cute sophomore who was running the track.

Lady, find someone your own age, and you ain't need to look at pretty boys like a creeper over there.

Anyway, Ella (Yep, we call her that 'cause my name's Eliza and she'd ain't be the same) ran up and high- fived me cause the old fools iHop and Aaron were laughing their little butts off, instead of going to celebrate with me and my sister.

"Oi, knuckleheads, me and Elle're heading off for Slushies, y'all join when you done laughing, 'kay?"

I ran off behind my sister who was getting into our car. Yep, I'm proud to say it's a Porsche Carrera (1956, I know my cars) and she grinned, saying "That was the best one yet, Eliza. I'm going to put that up tonight." I smiled and my phone rang (I'm a good age o' sixteen, ya can't say I ain't got a cell) and when I picked it up you can be betting I wish I hadn't.

ELIZABETH JEAN FERRAL! YOU GET HOME RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY! AND TELL YOUR SISTER THAT HER CAMERA IS CONFISCATED FOR A WEEK!" Me ma yelled across the phone and I winced at her loud voice.

"A'right, a'right, ma, don't get your knickers in a twist, we're coming." I tried my best to calm the old lass down but she being me mum and all, she went right on and ranted her head off.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, MISSY! YOUR PRINCIPAL CALLED! YOU'VE BEEN EXPELLED! _AGAIN!_"

And I did the worst thing that I could in the situation, I laughed and me mum almost screamed.

"Shut your trap, Elizabeth, and get home right now." she said, her voice cold and I knew better than to mess with her when she put that tone on.

"Yes, maám. Right away." I mock -saluted and shut the phone, taking a deep breath to calm me poor frayed nerves.

"What did she say?" Danielle frowned and I grinned and replied "You ain't getting your camera back, now, Ella. Expelled, again."

Ella let out a loud laugh and I joined in.

Now, I know you wouldn't find kids so happy to be expelled from school, but damn, you see see my school and your reminded o' a military school. Hence the bad remarks.

Hell, I gotta say, that's the seventh school me and Ella got expelled from, and I'll be damned if our ol' mama sends us to another one.

We drove home in silence, undoubtedly worried, we were, 'cause ma could make quite a stir if she wanted to and pa was never there to control her. Yeah, me and Danielle are step- sisters', I never knew me parents except they came from some tribe o' something.

I was adopted, so ma wasn't really... ma.

When we got home, Ella opened the door and called "Mom, we're home!" But ma didn't answer. I got worried now, ma was _always_ there at home when we came back.

"Ma! What're ya doing hiding from us?" I called, quickly walking up to our room, Ella following me.

I slammed the door of our room open and there was mum, packing suitcases. Naw, _our_ suitcases. She was throwing all our clothes and belongings into two gigantic bags and I yelled "Ma! What in Blues Name are you doing? Gone off of your rocker, haven't you?"

Mum turned to us and I was taken off guard by her expression. She was crying, tears streaming down her pretty face as she held out a roll of papers. Ella snatched it before I could put me hands on it and read it, her face going pale.

What was written in that bundle of chopped down trees flattened out and formed into paper?

I read it over me sisters shoulder and almost had a bloody heart attack.

It was a certificate o' something, written that I was adopted (I knew that, a'right) and me legal aunt was somewhere in the middle of nowhere, in a town named after cutlery, Ella snorted, and Danielle's biological mum was there too.

Coincidence, my foot.

All the way from Dublin to some random place in Washington DC called Forks.

The flight was in less than two hours, and our ma here found out ten minutes ago.

* * *

"I love you, call me as soon as you reach, yes?" Ma smiled sadly and enveloped the two of us in a hug.

I scowled. I didn't want to leave ma, but she kicked us outta the house.

"Only for a month o' two, right ma? You promised." I pouted like a little kid.

"Right, now off with you, or you'll miss your flight." She ignored me, but we could see Ma was trying to be strong and Ella smiled, waving before walking back into the terminal where a man was waiting for us.

He smiled and said in a British accent "Good morning, ladies. I hope you have a great journey." Danielle smiled and fluttered her eyelashes (ever the girl, that one) and replied "Thank you, sir. Have a good day." Taking her boarding pass back and winking at me, I rolled me eyes.

You see, Danielle is blessed with the good looks of her parents.

She ain't your normal Irish girl, mind you, though. She's got her mum's bright brown eyes and dark hair, but her best feature is her smile. When Danielle smiles, boys fall at her feet like goo. Ah, I've had my experiences, trust me. And then she's got the tall figure, could be a model if she wanted, my sister could.

Me, I'm a whole different story. I ain't look anything like Danielle or Ma, 'cause I ain't related to 'em at all. No, I'm your true Irish, to put it nicely. Dark red hair and green eyes and all, you know the works. Tall, too, almost 5'9, though Ella's '9 and a half, we're almost the same.

Y'know, only the accent's Irish. Everything else is all my school, they got me mixed up with all American and Irish speech. So I ain't pure, nope.

"Passenger's prepare for takeoff." The intercom buzzed and I rested me head on Ella's shoulder, falling asleep pretty quick. After all, it was a 10 and half hour journey.

* * *

"Lizzy, wake up." I woke to Ella prodding me painfully on the shoulder and mumbled "Shuddap, Ella. I want to sleep."

"Elizabeth, we're here!"

That got me up and blinking, trying to look outta the window and see the town. Ella laughed and said "Silly, we're at Seattle, Forks is a hour or two drive from here."

Oh, stupid me.

When we got off of the dreary flight, I kept an eye for me aunt, even though I ain't seen her in me life before. But maybe it was a trick? Nah, the papers were signed by an attorney, I know that one.

Where was that ole lady?

I saw a scary looking woman walk towards me, but thought she was looking for someone else, so shifted me gaze back to searching for me aunt.

I probably got the shock of me life when the said lady with the dragon scars smiled at me and hugged me like I was her long- lost kid. What the heck is her problem?

"Elizabeth! My gods, haven't you grown! You're so pretty!" she gushed, and I stopped from rolling me eyes as Ella silently laughed.

"Do I know you?" I asked, trying to keep the slang outta me voice. Trust me, it ain't that easy.

"Don't you remember me, Elizabeth? I'm your aunt. Your mothers sister." her eyes were sad and all, but at her last sentence I think I almost fainted.

Me ma had a sister. I actually had a blood relation with this lady. Holy crap.

"Your me ma's sister?" I breathed, the slang slipping back in. She gave me a genuine smile and nodded.

"What bout me sister here? I can't leave her here by herself." Turning to where Ella had been standing, there wasn't no one there.

"Ella?" Looking 'round, I saw me sister crying and hugging a short woman, who was also crying.

"Lizzy! Lizzy!" Ella called, running to me "Oh Liz! I found her! She's my mother! I even have my birth papers!"

She crashed right into me and I stumbled. I gotta say, Ella's getting fat.

"That's awesome, kiddie. So you coming to cutlery or what?" I said, hugging her. Me sister's happiness is my happiness.

Ella laughed. "It's Forks, stupid. And no, we're going on to Florida."

I stilled. Florida. Me bestie, ma sister and confidant, was moving away. But I always knew this day was gonna come. After all, she liked Florida. Always dreamed of going there. And I wasn't gonna stop her. Nor am I gonna cry. For ma sister.

"That's great, Ella. I'll miss ya." I smiled and pulled away and she wiped tears.

"I- I'll miss you, Liz. I want to come with you, but this is the only good option I'm ever going to get." she hiccuped and I rolled me eyes.

"Then who's telling ya to leave it? Naw, girlie. You gonna go, and go right now. Now shoo, go to your ma." I smacked her arm and she gave a watery smile, hugging me one last time.

"You're the best sister I could ever hoped for." she whispered and I bit me lip.

"Y' too. And I already knew that." I replied cockily and she laughed.

"I love you! Bye!" she waved and walked away.

"YOU BETTER VISIT ME OFTEN, ELLA! OR I'M GONNA COME THERE AND KICK YOUR BUTT!" I hollered and she laughed, disappearing through the entrance again.

I glanced back at the lady who was me aunt, and she smiled sadly at me. Now what?

"I'm sorry I separated you from your sister like this." she said and I felt bad.

Putting a hand on her shoulder I did me best to reassure her. "Don't worry, lady. She wasn't mine to have anyway. Now, what's yer name?"

The woman laughed and replied "Emily Uley. And I love your accent."

I grinned "Thank ye, miss Uley. I'm gonna take a long time to get used to the fact yer me aunt, yeah?"

"Take all the time you need, call me Emily. And I'm sorry its on such short notice, Elizabeth." Emily apologized.

"Naw, its cool. And you can call me Lizzy."

Emily smiled. "I love Elizabeth. It's a beautiful name, so if you don't mind I'd rather call you that."

I shrugged and followed her to a amazing old truck, stuffing me things in the back seat and hopping in shotgun.

Truth be told, I never was that close to Ella. Nah, we were just friends. Nothing serious there, so it ain't hurt that much, I only knew her for three years o' so.

I looked outta the window as Emily drove. When we reached Forks, it was all green and wet, and it was drizzling slightly.

I already liked it.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! The basic idea for me was that since I tried ( and failed ) to do the words in Irish way of speaking, I'd rather just have her _accent _as such. You know the difference, hopefully. :) Review! It make my day. **


	2. Embryo and Apple Cider Pancakes

I was already settling in well, and it had been three weeks since. Emily and her hunk of a husband Sam Uley were _very _nice, and a adorable couple at that. Already from spending so much time with the lady and her 'normal' way of speakin' was rubbing off on me.

Currently, I was sitting on me bed and downloading shit music off of Pirate Bay. Don't try it if ya ain't got a Macintosh. It'll give ya a trojan. Trust me. I know.

I had full freedom to use Emily's truck, and I had taken the opportunity to scout around the town. I quickly figured out that the town had two parts, Forks was full of white people an' La Push was more tribe-y people an' Asian/ Indian gang. I fit in better at La Push. People were nicer, and more stores but the good restaurants were in Forks.

"Elizabeth! Dinner's ready!" Emily hollered and I sighed before jumping off the bed and slowly padding down the stairs.

Sam nodded at me and I rolled me eyes. That man needed a Xanax. For all you juvies, Xanax is a pill that makes your stupid droopy face ( 'cause maybe Emily didn't want to have sex with him for a week? EW! THE HORROR! THE MENTAL IMAGES ME MIND JUST MADE! ) fly away and makes you look like a pigeon on high.

Anyway, I - gracefully, if I might add - sat down on the kitchen counter and grabbed a slice of lasagna from the dish Emily was holding and grinned at her while she glared.

It was quiet as we three sat on the table and ate, the only sound being the clinking of forks and knives. Not to mention the _awkwardness_ of me sitting in the middle of a very heated little staring match between Emily and Sam.

Suddenly, Sam choked on his water and outta the corner of me eye I saw Emily blush and bite her pretty lil' lip.

I frowned, and after five seconds I figured what she was doing under the table. Rubbing her foot against his leg. Clever, naughty lil' auntie.

Ah, well. She is just a few years older to me, so it makes sense she can be a lil' daring.

She glanced at me and I winked, and she blushed her flawless dark skin. Clearing me throat, I decided to get down to business 'bout me. As usual.

"So, um. Am I gonna keep me last name? Or change it to something else, 'cause I ain't a Ferral now, I guess, or..." I trailed off as Emily beamed at me. A'right lady, it wasn't that nice of a thing I said. Calm down.

"Of course you can, love! Would you like to change it to Uley? Maybe keep- " She cut off mid- sentence and we both stared at Sam, who - By Jove! - was grinning like a fool.

"You said Uley." he whispered and Emily gasped, flushing deeper red. I swear, her face is gonna fall off with all that heat she's radiatin'.

"Oh, I- I didn't mean, I don't, no. Sorry, it- it slipped out." she stammered but Sam grabbed her hand and gave a cute lil' smile.

"Don't. I like it, it suits you." he said softly, and they gazed at each other lovingly like an ole married couple who made it back from Tartarus ( o' Hades House) t'gether. Okay, I should leave... starting now.

"Wait" I blurted, before mentally smacking meself for ruining the moment.

"Y'all ain't married?"

Sam laughed. "No, Elizabeth. We're... dating, I suppose." and paused before saying dating.

"Y' suppose? Y' are or y' ain't?"

How the Frankenstein didn't I know this? And I lived with 'em four weeks! They could have giant anacondas in their basement! Or maybe a hippo! Ooh, I always wanted me one of those as a pet...

I was jerked outta me adorable pet thoughts when Emily told me, "Elizabeth, it's slightly complicated. We're somewhere in the middle of a serious relationship and, maybe, marriage I hope?" Emily butt in and Sam nodded, their faces radiant like the sun and hands tightly t'gether.

They jumped as I squealed like a lil' girl. "Aw! Now ain't that adorable! My stars! I hope y'all get married and have pretty lil' babies so I can spoil 'em to death!" They laughed and Sam patted me back, shaking his head and smiling.

"One last hing. Why'd ya introduced yerself as an Uley when y' ain't one yet?"

Emily chuckled as Sam's big mouth dropped open and he caught flies like a pro.

"Did I now? I suppose it was because I'm so used to saying it." she grinned wickedly at Sam, who let outta scary- ass growl and got up to kiss her. And it wasn't just a peck, too. A full- on bedroom shut- the- damn- door! type o' kiss.

I, being the generously amazing person I am, forsaked me dinner to give 'em some privacy. And to spare me the scary nightmares I might get. Now, ain't I nice? And I was _starving_ too.

Goddamn PDA meanies.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to a mean short lady with brown hair and eyes and a scowl on her face.

"Elizabeth Ferral, you get up this second, young lady!" she said sternly, pulling me warm covers off and I moaned, curling up into a ball to fight the cold. All I was wearing were shorts and a baggy shirt.

Suddenly, I shot up, gaping at her.

"Do I have to go to school?"

She frowned and shook her head, and I sighed in blissful relief and flopped back onto the pillows.

I heard Emily huff and started pullin' me offa the bed.

"Elizabeth! Get off the - pant - bed, right now - gasp - ELIZABETH FERRAL... YOUNG!" She finally screamed after ten seconds of trying to shove me offa the bed. Like that's gonna happen.

But when she said me name and Young t'gether, me eyes opened wide and I frowned.

"Who's Young?" I asked, pushing strands of hair outta me eyes.

Emily smiled. "It's my maiden name. I thought that maybe, since your related to me we could share the same name, because well, you are my niece. Informally, of course." She explained, sitting down on the bed and kissing me forehead like a mother would in those stories I read as a kid. Ma never kissed us like that, so I wouldn't know.

"Elizabeth Young." I said softly, and glanced at her. She nodded encouragingly. "Elizabeth Ferral Young. I like it." A broad grin spread across me face, and I sat up and hugged Emily tightly.

"Thank you... _Aunt_ Emily." I whispered, and heard her laugh.

"You make me sound so old. I think I'll stay with Emily." She continued "And it's our honor. I talked to Sam last night. We would love to call you our niece. I hope you don't mind, it's all happening so very fast, but I called your foster mother yesterday and she thought it would be best for you to be settled in with a more well known name at the reservation and school, and get to know the rest of the pack- oh!" And suddenly covered her mouth, eyes wide.

"Pack?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow and getting up to lean against the dresser.

Emily quickly shook her head, laughing nervously.

"Oh no, the pack is my name for the boys who- who work for Sam. They're over often, and I call them that because they eat like a pack of... dogs." she finished, sighing in something that sounded like relief. I shrugged.

"Cool, I'd like to have some friends over. They sound like fun. Don't get all poopheaded, Emily, it's fine."

Emily laughed and ruffled me unruly hair.

"Come on, go shower. I'll be downstairs, Sam's gone to work. There's pancakes for breakfast!" she called, walking back down the stairs.

I eyed me bed, debating if I should hop back in and call it a day. It was 13th February (2006) and I had three more days until me – hopefully not crappy – school started.

_No. Don't be a lazy lil' bum, Lizzy. Y' gotta get yer butt moving or you'll get fat! _Me useless inner goddess scolded.

I rolled me eyes. _Do I look like I care? _

_For Emily! She specially made y' pancakes!_

I huffed and grabbed a towel and a sports bra and underwear, stalking into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, I stepped out, shivering from the cold blast of the ventilator when I'd just bathed in scalding hot water. There was a lovely image o' me in me head, standing in the shower, steam billowing around me, my face a beautiful warrior's scowl and me red hair flying around me.

Unfortunately, life wasn't as such. I most probably looked like a washed out and bleached kitchen rat. Or a mouse. No need to downgrade me already low self- (goddess) esteem. And mice are _way _cuter. I hope.

Pulling me undergarments on and spraying deodorant (accidentally!) everywhere, I unlocked the door to dash to me bedroom. It was safe 'cause Sam wasn't home. Not one of me best ideas, I'll admit.

The very second I put me hand on the knob the open the door, it swung open and a boy stepped in.

We stared at each other for a second before- "AHHHHH!" We both screamed t'gether and he stumbled backwards. I clung onto me bathrobe for dear life, praying it wouldn't fall off and kill me from embarrassment.

He stared at me and I yelled "YE DUMBASS! BY JOVE! CAN'T YA LOOK BEFORE YA OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR! AH WOULD'VE DIED! TURN AROUND, YE _PERVERT!_" and threw me shampoo bottle at him.

The guy ducked and gasped. "Christ, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to- didn't see you there! Um, I'll go away now. Sorry, lady." he apologized and I had begun to calm down when he called me _lady_.

"What did ya call me?" I asked. Me green eyes flashed dangerously.

The poor boy looked flustered, before opening his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"I AM NOT A LADY! NOW YE LISTEN HERE, YE IDIOT, AND YE LISTEN GOOD. I AM SIXTEEN AND _NOT_ A LADY AND I WILL RIP YE LIL' BALLS OFF IF YE CALL ME ONE AGAIN! NOW SCRAM!" By the end I was screaming, and I'm pretty sure the whole 'o La Push heard me.

I stormed to me room, muttering profanities under me breath.

Yanking me shirt and tights on, I stomped downstairs and yelled "EMILY! There was a man in me bathroom! He tried to _kill_ me!"

"What?" Both Emily and the boy walked outta the kitchen and he frowned at me.

I squeaked and pointed at him.

"You liar! I didn't even touch you!" he scowled and I straightened up to me full height.

"Oh? And that's why ye had a kitchen knife in yer hand? And waved it 'round like a mad fool screaming 'Ooh, lookie! A bird! It flies like me mama! The star- spangled banner!'?" I demanded, and we glared at each other.

Suddenly, the man burst into laughter and I smiled.

"Sorry bud. I tend to overreact a lot. Elizabeth Ferral- Young, at your service, as long as you don't go walking 'round opening doors you ain't supposed to, that is." I introduced meself, proudly not missing a beat at me new name.

He glanced at Emily in surprise and we shared a grin.

"Embry Call. Sorry about the attempted 'murder'." he said, doing the murder part with air quotes.

"You're Emily's sister?" he asked.

"Nah, sister's daughter. Newly recruited, kid. Y' jealous?" I pointed to meself and he laughed.

"Yeah, dying from the immense power you radiate, oh fair lady." he replied and I rolled me eyes.

"I'm Irish." I stated, grabbing a plate o' pancakes and dropping down on the love-seat to watch TV.

Embry raised his dark eyebrows and sat down next to me.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" he asked me, eyeing the stack of eight pancakes on me plate.

"Hell yeah. What? Never seen a girl with a appetite, Embryo?" I asked, covering up me self- consciousness.

"It's Embry." He rolled his eyes.

I winked at him. "I know. But Embryo sounds cuter. So I'm gonna call ye that."

He smiled. "I like your accent. It's hot."

I almost choked on me pancakes. Who calls an accent hot?

"Thanks," I wiped me mouth and smiled "I like your face, Embryo." And to creep him out I touched his cheek, and me eyes widened.

"Holy Baby Jesus's sweet buttocks!" I exclaimed and he gave a me a weird look.

"You're hot as Jhonny Blaze in Ghost Rider, Embryo!"

Oops. He smirked.

"Thanks. You aren't so bad yourself."

I smacked him, hard, with the hand which was still on his cheek.

"Ow! That actually hurt!" He looked surprised, mirroring my expression.

I tilted me head to the side."'Cause it was supposed to?"

He shook his head. "That wasn't what I meant." he muttered, and I shrugged.

"Want some?" I asked, gesturing to me now empty plate.

He shook his head, but looked longingly at the kitchen.

"I have to get back to work. Sam said I could work part time because of school work, so I have to leave."

"Aw" I pouted "Damn, I've been rottin' in this house like a cabbage left in the backseat of me car. At least stop by for dinner, Emily's making pizza. I could use the company."

He grinned. "I'll be there. See you later, Lizzy." I raised me eyebrows at the nickname. Well, he progresses fast.

He was almost outta the door when I remembered something. "Wait!" I cried, and he turned around.

I held up a finger to say wait and fled inside, grabbed a tissue paper and three pancakes and hurried outside.

"Here." I said, handing him the pancakes and he smiled.

"Thanks, Lizzy. My heart will yearn for you in the moments we have lost not being together. But oh!" he exclaimed dramatically, and I breathed hard through me nose, feelin' like I ought'ta punch him. "These pancakes will be my savior, for your lovely- uh, ungloved hands have touched them! They are holy!" He finished with a bow, walking backwards towards the forest line.

"Yeah, and the stick I shove up your ass if you continue the crap lines will be Jesus' reincarnation, Embryo." I replied, and smiled when I could hear his laughter echoing in the trees.

Finally, some teenage company with who I could be meself. And I can't wait to meet the rest o' the pack.

* * *

**Yay! Another chappie done! Gods, we have so many to go. :) I'm so glad I got some response for this story, it made me happy like a penguin. :D Well, she's met Embry Call, and they've hit off rather well, don't you think? Do tell me if I'm going too fast, I'm dying to get to the part where she meets Jacob, (another two chapters, I believe. We have much to catch up on) and I couldn't come up with many smart comebacks and sarcastic remarks because I haven't been able to hone my own, it being winter vacation and all, my friends are all busy. :( **

**(ROAR ) Review Over And Review again, y'all. :) And no, I did not make that up. So it's sorta plagiarism, but eh.**


	3. Of New Friends and Farewells

I was currently baking pizza. It was a Friday, I could be Skyping with me besties iHop or Connor, cursin' the bathroom flush for not working, kicking fake gnomes like in Harry Potter in the backyard until Sam looks at me like I'm crazy, trying to swallow me tongue 'cause I'm bored, but _no. _

I got meself stuck in the life- rewarding task of putting pepperonis (or as I like to call 'em, mis peppies) and sun dried tomatoes on goddamned pizza slices.

And the little thingies would wiggle outta me fingers like fish bait. I could almost hear 'em in their squeaky lil voices, yelling 'Oh save me, save me! Elizabeth the Savior, our blessed lady! Save us from the clutches of the monstrous oven fire!' and I put a hand to me forehead, and sang "Don't worry me loves! Just don't move! Will art thou, lil' peppies!"

I was suddenly aware o' the fact that I had said that out loud. Standing in the middle o' the kitchen, a hand on me head. And Emily was glaring at me, an amused expression playing across her features as she tried to look annoyed.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of acute madness?" a voice said from the doorway, and we turned to see Embry smirking at me. I stuck me tongue out at him, being the lovely, gay *snicker* kid I was at heart.

"Ye came!" I yelled, running up to hug him. I crashed into him, knocking the poor guy offa his feet. Literally.

"Oof! Christ, Lizzy! You're so fat!" he exclaimed and I flicked him off. Rude bug.

A deep chorus of chuckles erupted from the doorway and I froze, me eyes widening.

"Whoa." I breathed. I ain't kidding. It was like Forbes Sexiest Men were standin' at Emily's doorway. They all looked almost exactly alike, cropped haircuts and tan, dark eyes and muscular and _tall. _Damn, they were tall. And that's sayin' something, I'm 5'9. The shortest guy was at least 6'3.

"It's like _The Ant Bully._" I breathed, I'm pretty sure I was gaping.

The biggest one let out a bark-like laugh.

"No really," I shook me head, staring at 'em "You." I pointed to the massive guy. "My head is as big as your arm."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Emily, is this supposed to be your niece?" he asked and I scowled. How insulting.

"Hey," I snapped me fingers, drawing his attention "Just 'cause ye see green eyes an' red hair don't mean that ye can judge. And yeah, I'm her niece. Ye got a problem with that? Don't even think 'bout sayin' yes, I'll rip yer pretty lil' lips right offa yer face." I scowled.

Mountain Man laughed. "I like her. She's feisty."

I stomped me foot. "Oh shut up." I pouted and he grinned.

"I'm Paul Lahote." He introduced himself, nodding his head.

"Elizabeth Ferral- Young." I replied, eyeing him irritably.

He moved in, and I saw the rest of the 'pack', as Emily called 'em.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone. And you have serious issues with wanting to rip people's body parts off." Embry tugged me arm like a lil' kid and I followed him, ignoring the last comment.

"That's Jared," he nodded to a guy lounging on the couch, who nodded at me.

"Quil Ateara and Seth Clearwater. You've met Paul. There's Seth's sister Leah, Sam and me." He introduced, and I smiled at the other three boys.

"You're a part of it too?" I asked, surprised. Suddenly, everyone turned to look at me.

Embry looked confused. "Part of what?"

"The pack." I replied.

Embry sucked in a breath. "How do you know? Did Sam tell you?"

"Know what? Emily calls y'all the pack because y' eat like a pack of dogs." I shrugged, and everyone visibly breathed a sigh in relief.

I smiled. "Did you think I thought of you as an actual pack, Embryo?" Nudging him, he laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, we're the big bad wolves." he replied, chuckling. We both turned when Sam walked into the kitchen and growled at Embry, before wrapping his arms around Emily's waist and resting his head on hers.

"Dinner's ready, everyone. Come and get it." Emily called, and Embry nearly pushed me over in his rush to get to the table.

Glarin' at him, I plopped meself down in the seat between Paul and Quil, and grabbed the slice of quiche he was reaching for, quickly takin' a bite outta it.

"That was mine." he glared at me and I stuck me tongue out at him.

"Too late." I replied, reaching out to drink me glass o' water.

Before me fingers could even touch it, Paul snatched it and put his lips to it.

"Oops, too late." he mimicked me, and I scowled.

Five seconds later, Paul felt something hard kick his thigh, let out a yelp and jumped in his chair, and everyone stared at him.

"Are ya a'right, Paul?" I asked, fluttering me eyelashes.

Paul _growled _at me. Me eyes widened as he began shakin' all over like a dog outta a bath.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, it was all fun, bud. Sorry, geez." I rolled me eyes as his shakin' slowed and he got up suddenly, and everyone - me included - looked at him apprehensively. I didn't know the boy had a temper. Shoulda known someone scary like him wouldn't be the sweetest pup in town, though.

Outta nowhere, Paul pulled me outta me chair and it was my turn t' yelp.

"Sweet Jesus, Lahote!" I yelled as he slung me over his shoulder like I weighed nothin' to him, which wasn't possible, I wasn't a stick like a lot of other girls. "Put me down! _Put me down right now__!_" I screamed, kicking (hopefully) his stomach and hittin' me fists on his rock- hard back.

He just chuckled, and I got _really _mad. "Paul! You put me down right now! Rape! Somebody help! Call 911, or whatever you do in this god -forsaken country! Buncha idiots who're too cozy for their own good! PUT ME DOWN YOU LIL' BIGFOOT! THIS IS AGAINST THE LAW! EMILY, I HATE YOUR FAMILY!" I yelled, being carried outta the door. He was gonna kill me.

"Paul, put Elizabeth down." Sam did some sorta command thing and Paul groaned and put me down. I glared at him and smacked his hands offa me waist, and he smirked.

Pointing a finger right at his nose, I warned "Don't touch me. I will not hesitate to do some of me special jitsu moves on ya. So do not, I repeat, do _not_ touch me."

Paul raised his hands in surrender and smiled. "Next time, babe." and winked.

"Douche." I muttered, glancing at Embry, who grinned.

* * *

Dinner went great after the mini Paul- attack, everyone laughing and I even got Jared to laugh with my old school food fight story, a real accomplishment, if I may say so meself.

Finally, it was over and all the guys said goodnight to Sam and Emily before trudgin' out.

Embry hung back and I nudged him, "Watcha still doing here? Ain't got a home to go to?"

He rolled his eyes and replied "I wanted to hang out with you. Got some time, Irish jig?"

I rolled me eyes and shrugged. "Lemme ask Sam, if he's a'right with it, I ain't got no problem."

Embry waited by the door and I hollered up the stairs "SAM! CAN I GO WITH EMBRYO TO THE BEACH O' SOMETHIN' FOR A BIT? I'LL BE BACK SOON AND WON'T DROWN!"

I heard Embry scoff and Sam 'hmmed', probably busy with Emily o' something, I didn't wanna know.

"Okay, let's go." I grinned, grabbing Embry's arm and dragging him down the steps.

When we reached the street I slowed down and we walked slowly, not saying anything.

"So, uh," I cleared me throat. I didn't like silence that much. "Tell me 'bout yerself. I don't even know anything 'bout you."

Embry was quiet for a moment, then spoke. "Well, my favorite color's green. I was born on December 6th, 1990. I'm sixteen. My mom's from the Makah reservation, I don't really know my dad. I was born and raised in La Push, though. I'm half Indian, I think. Girls follow me everywhere." He winked, and I laughed.

"Sure, sure. What's Makah reservation?" I asked.

"It's Clallam Country, Washington DC. I've heard it's beautiful. Emily's from there, too."

"You've never been there?"

"Nah. Never found the time, or the money, I guess." I could see the blush on his dark cheeks even in the semi- darkness. Laying a hand on his shoulder ( I had to reach up to do that, the boy was nearly 6'4. I am NOT SHORT ) I gave a reassurin' grin.

"'Ey, if it makes ya feel better, I don't give a damn 'bout how rich ya are, could be the richest kid on Earth, but as long as yer yerself, I'd still love ya for it. And I don't make me friend's on how many trips they make in their holidays o' whatever shit rich kids do, if you should know." I said, hopin' to make him understand I really didn't care 'bout all that stuff.

Looks like he got it, 'cause he let outta massive sigh and draped an ape arm over me shoulders. Luckily, I didn't die, even though it felt like the weight that poor dude Atlas has to hold everyday. Y'know, from Greek mythology and all.

"Thanks, Lizzy. I really appreciate it. Don't get offended or anything, but when Emily first told us about you coming, I thought you would be some stuck up rich girl who always expected stuff." He said.

"Gee, thanks. You make me feel so loved sometimes." I muttered and he laughed, pullin' me closer to him, so we were walking almost exact step in line with each other.

It was quiet for a bit as we walked, and for once I enjoyed the silence, takin' time to feel the cool constant wind and sun dippin' below the trees, and Embry's endless warmth. This guy was like a heater sometimes.

"Why are y'all so warm, all the time?" I made sure to ask the right type o' question, so he wouldn't get the wrong message, again.

Embry stiffened beside me, and I looked up in surprise.

"We should get you home, Lizzy. It's getting cold, and I don't want you getting sick before school." he said, soundin' like me ma.

I frowned. "You're avoiding the question."

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it's because we just came out of the house, it was pretty warm in there." he replied, steering us back to the house.

"That's stupid, even I should be that warm then." I argued. I really wanted to know, 'cause even Paul was warm like that when he tried to man handle me.

"Lizzy, drop it. It's not a big deal." Embry said sharply and I crossed me arms across me chest and stepped away from him, pouting and looking at the sidewalk as we walked back.

I heard him sigh and opened the door for me. I walked in and turned 'round to face him. "'Night, Call. I'll see ya tomorrow." I said, closing the door.

"Wait, Lizzy. I- I didn't mean to get mad at you or anything, but really, it isn't important." he said, pushing the door back.

I smiled. "S'okay, Embryo. I didn't mean to push it. But I gotta go before Emily thinks you've kidnapped me."

He returned me smile and took a step forward, towering over me. I looked up, eyebrows raised before he kissed me on the cheek and murmured "Night, Lizzy." and vanished.

I stood there for a whole minute, fingertips brushing over the place his lips were a second ago, I could still feel the heat. I was pretty sure I was blushing, and if he continued the antics, I would ( and probably already did ) have a _massive _crush on Embry Call.

I turned back into the house and closed the door, a smile on me face.

I was 'bout to walk up to me room when Emily walked down and handed me the phone, looking nervous. "It's your foster mother. She wants to talk to you, Eliza." she said, before disappearing back up the stairs.

"Hey ma! How are ya?" I said, opening the back door and walking into the backyard. I shivered slightly, it was a chilly night for March.

"Lovely, dear. You? Haven't been calling so often, I see. Are you settling in well, Elizabeth?" I heard her voice on the other end o' the line and smiled to meself.

"Great, ma. Sorry 'bout that, I was meeting people and lookin' 'round the town. It's pretty here, ain't as big as Dublin, though. How's everything back there? Did Connor get me message? I called iHop too, he didn't pick up the phone."

"Yes, I think so. They were quite upset when they heard you left without saying goodbye, but I told them it was an emergency, you would be back soon. I gave the boys your message, yes. They seem to understand it's alright." She replied and I pulled me shirt closer 'round meself as a gust o' wind almost knocked me to me bones.

"Oh well. I'll see 'em soon. When am I coming back again, ma? 'Cause Aunt Emily didn't say nothing 'bout it."

"Oh! How is she, dear? Is she nice? Does she have any children?" Me ma asked, ignoring me first question.

I sighed. "Yeah. She's great, her and her husband Sam, they're gonna get married soon, I think. They make a really cute couple, ma. Sam's got some boys workin' for him, and they come over often. They're cool, too."

"Elizabeth, I want you to be careful. You know what boys are. Mischief and danger, I've told you this before, and I don't want you dating any of them, is that clear?" Suddenly ma got really stern and I rolled me eyes.

"Ma, c'mon. I'm sixteen, I won't let 'em do anything to me. I'm a big girl now. Y' let Ella date! This ain't fair." I grumbled. Ma was always cautious of men, especially boys. She'd had a scarring experience with them when she was young, and she said she didn't want me to ruin me life by gettin' mixed up with 'em. I haven't dated a single guy since I was born, heck, I wasn't even allowed to bring 'em to me room and close the door, ma's rules were... strict in the extreme.

"Danielle is different. She is a legal adult at eighteen, you have another two years. And I've told you this before, you cannot marry until you are twenty three. I only do this for you, Eliza. I wouldn't want anything but the best for the two of you. You are my daughters." She said and I felt meself tearin' up.

"I miss ya, ma. I really miss ya." I sniffed and heard her laugh shakily.

"Me too, darling. I'll come visit you often."

"What d'you mean? I'm coming back in a bit, you don't need to visit me." I said, frowning.

There was a silence on the other end. "Ma?"

"Eliza, I- I'm afraid I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what, ma?" I urged, unsure o' what to expect.

"Eliza darling, you- I love you, as you should know, but you aren't coming back. To Dublin." She said. I almost dropped the phone.

"Elizabeth? Are you still there?" She asked, worried.

"You don't mean that." I said quietly. She couldn't. Dublin was me home. I was born and raised there. She couldn't do that to me. All o' me friends were there. Me life. Me _mother. _

"I'm sorry, love. Me and Emily think it's best for you to stay where you are right now. Near your heritage, so you can get to know yourself better. There are better colleges and university's in America as well, dear. You can have a life. A proper life. Dublin doesn't have anything left for you Elizabeth, you knew this."

"You lied to me!" I burst out "You said I would be back with you in a month o' two. I ain't got no heritage here, ma! Only me _dead _mother's sister an' her husband! There are great university's in Dublin too! What 'bout me friends? Y' ever think 'bout them? I had a proper life there! I loved it there! I barely know anyone here! I'm an outsider, ma! A _gaijin_! I don't know nothing 'bout anythin' here! And me stuff? Me _sister?_ Ya ever think 'bout all I left behind for ya? Just for ya? So you could be proud o' us for once, and not expect failure's again an' again? 'Cause that was all we were t' ya, weren't we? Two stupid kids who got kicked outta school after school 'cause they weren't _good enough._ I tried, ma. I really did. I'm tryin' now, too. But ya just don't get it. I've been tryin' to tell you for years now. You aren't me ma. You don't control what I do, what I don't. Fine, I ain't gonna date for the rest o' me life. But- "

"Elizabeth." Ma cut me off, almost yelling. "Elizabeth. Don't you understand? I can't do this anymore. I can't keep supporting the two of you. That's why I remembered Emily. She's been offering to have you over for years now, I didn't want to let you go because I loved you too much. But then you went and disappointed me again, and that was it. I _can't_ do this anymore. I can't have you in my life anymore. I'm sorry. I love you, Elizabeth. But this is what is best. And you _will _stay in Forks. Or La Push, wherever it is."

"You don't even know where I am." I hissed.

"I do not care. You will-" I dropped the phone. I stared at it, lying on the ground. The call disconnected. So did me ties with the woman I called me mother since I was three.

She didn't care. That was the last thing she said to me. _She didn't care._

I felt tears burn in me eyes. Me mother didn't care 'bout me. It started to drizzle lightly, wetting me hair and me tears mixing with the raindrops. I turned me head up to the dark sky and cried.

Curled into a ball, I couldn't tell anything apart in my senses. The raindrops fell on bare skin, salty taste on me tongue and the warm heady scent of wet grass filled me nose, felt someone sigh and lift me up. Didn't move as they carried me inside. Didn't open me eyes.

They laid me down on me bed and kissed me forehead, turned off the lights, pulled the covers over me and left.

I always knew that when I looked back on the times I cried I would smile. But I never knew that when I look back on the times I smiled, I would cry. For my mother.

* * *

**Review? Also, I'm so sorry. I don't do emotional scenes so well, but I did try. :) Tell me how I did, I'd love constructive criticism. **


	4. School and Secrets No One Wants To Spill

When I woke up, I didn't know what the time was. Moaning and rollin' over to smack the stupid alarm clock for being a douche at six in the morning, I hit me hand on the sidetable drawer knob instead and cursed.

It really hurt.

"Dumbass alarms." I muttered, getting up properly to turn it off. I actually set an alarm for a Sunday. Talk 'bout idiocy.

Slowly getting up to stand in front of me mirror, I stared at me reflection. Suddenly, everything that happened last night came rushin' back. I stood in front of me mirror and watched as the girl with green eyes, red rimmed, started getting teary again.

_You lied to me!_

_ I don't care. _

_You're not me ma. _

_I can't do this anymore, keep supporting you._

_ I'm a disappointment, ain't I, ma._

Ineligible lines flowed through me head, getting so mixed up I couldn't tell apart in our conversation. If you could call it that.

_Christ,_ I thought, quickly wipin' it away _You're actin' like she died. It ain't no big deal, she probably just said it in the heat o' the moment. Look on the bright side, yeah. Embry likes ya! And you made new friends! _

I stared at meself in the mirror. Lifting a hand, I pulled the corners of me mouth so it would form a smile. It took a minute or so, but I managed to get me eyes to crinkle (y'know, when you laugh, they sorta squint o' something). I huffed in annoyance at me appearance. I may be a tomboy in some ways, but I still care 'bout how I look. And right now I looked like someone tried to kill me with a bat.

Grabbing a brush, I slowly struggled with me long locks to get the stupid mess to calm down. It was not workin'. I sighed and threw the brush on the bed and walked downstairs, prayin' to Almighty and his blessed sons that Emily wasn't waiting for me downstairs. Not happening.

"Good morning, Lizzy." Emily gave a small smile when she saw me and reached up to kiss me forehead. I didn't reply. She didn't expect one. "I made cinnamon rolls for you, it's rather late and I thought you wouldn't have an appetite for breakfast. You could have some milk, if you like. Embry will be here in a bit."

I was glad she was avoiding the topic. I nodded and sat down, leanin' over to pour low fat (I liked chocolate but she refused to buy it, meanie) milk into a mug. She sat down with me while I leisurely drank me milk.

"Elizabeth?" She asked and I raised me eyes to look at her hesitant face. "Do you want to talk about anything? At all? You should know I'll always be free to talk to you, you know."

I shrugged and shook me head, putting me glass down and standin' up. "Thanks, Emily. If it's okay with you, I'm gonna go for a run now." I said, starin' at her straight in the eyes and she looked surprised, but nodded slowly. "Okay. Be careful and don't go into the forest."

I sat on me bed, yanking me shoelaces on. Pullin' me shorts on, I walked outside.

It was a really warm day, so I threw me jacket off and stuffed me headphones into me ears, cranked 'Let's Get Ridiculous' on loud (I like American songs, a'right?) and ran.

* * *

The rest o' the day passed slow as a snail with withdrawal symptoms, and so did Sunday, I hung out with Embry a lot, he was like me best friend. Except we were kinda more comfortable 'round each other than normal friends should be.

The 'pack' really helped too, with the exception o' Paul, who teased me for crying like a baby 'cause me ma didn't know where La Push was, and I almost attacked him. Quil saved his life though. I would've got him, too.

Anyway, the only good part 'bout it all was that Sam was getting me darling Porche shipped over here and the rest o' me stuff I left behind. It made me sad that me foster ma didn't wanna keep any of me stuff as a reminder o' anything, but I quickly got over it. No point complainin' over somethin' that's not gonna change, I s'pose.

It was Monday, six thirty a.m. and I was woken up in the rudest way possible.

I was sleepin' _peacefully_, a'right? And then all'ova sudden, 'Wake Me Up' by Avicii started playing outta nowhere on a jukebox _really loud_ and I groaned, covering me face with me pillow. Five seconds later, I felt someone _lift up_ the mattress I was lying on and push it over, successfully flippin' me offa the bed and onto the floor.

I gasped, rolling 'round in me covers, trying to push the mattress offa me. I managed to push it aside and crawled out to see a red faced Embry and Paul laughin' their asses off.

Quickly standing up, I scowled. "That ain't a nice way to wake someone up, guys." I snapped and he ignored me, too busy tryin' to catch a breath.

"Your- laugh- face, was -giggle- hilarious. You should -squeak- go on AFV. I totally should have -gasp- recorded that." He panted, trying to speak between little girly giggles.

I didn't wait to ask what the heck AFV was, I picked up me AP Biology textbook (3 kg book, thank you very much) and hit it hard on the back of Embry's bent head and the side o' Paul's face.

"THAT WAS _NOT_ FUNNY! I COULD'VE SUFFOCATED TO DEATH, YE INSENSITIVE ASSES!" I yelled, repeatedly hittin' them with me book, and their laughter turned to yelps. Serves 'em right. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YE WAKIN' ME UP ON A MONDAY? GET THAT MUSIC THING OUTTA ME ROOM! I AM NOT A PLAYTHIN' FOR YE TWO WHEN YE GET _BORED!_" At the last word, I hit Paul in his 'family jewels' (if ya can't handle bad words) a.k.a. his balls and he gasped, doublin' over in pain.

"Christ, woman! What in the name of Hell is your problem?" He moaned, clutching himself 'there'.

"Ever heard o' the sayin 'let sleepin' dogs lie'?" I asked, holdin' up me book for protection in case he got up again.

"Hell, you're the bitch herself, Elizabeth." Paul shook his head, straightening up.

I gasped. "You rude lil' bug! First ye wake me up like an ass, then ye insult me! What the frick d'you two want?"

"Emily sent us to wake you up for school, Lizzy." Embry said slowly, holdin' up his hands in surrender and eyein' me book.

I dropped the book. "Oh! Gee, I'm so sorry! Mamma Mia, why didn't ya say so before?" I laughed, completely forgettin' that they almost tried to murder me five minutes ago. Paul gaped at me.

"Well, you did try to kill us, so we were too preoccupied in trying to stay alive than actually remember." He snapped and I waved it away.

"'Ey, no harm done. Thanks for wakin' me up, I would've missed it!" I smiled and pecked the two boys on their cheeks, skippin' outta the room and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Paul and Embry stared at each other. "Well, remind me not to mess with her again." Paul muttered, awkwardly trying to ease the pain in his private area and glaring at the offending book.

"Yeah, God knows what she's going to do next." Embry replied, sighing in relief over the fact that she hadn't hit him there either. It was sore for Paul even though he was a wolf. It was a Biology 3 kg textbook, after all.

* * *

An hour later, I stood next to Embry who was desperately trying to get me to walk into the school.

"Lizzy, it won't be that bad, trust me! People'll love you!" He tried again, gently pulling me arm.

I shook me head adamantly. "No, they'll hate me! The weird new kid from Berlin! Oh dear Lord, what if they try to _kill _me?"

"Lizzy, no one's going to try to kill you, we're here. Plus, you kind of look like us, so you should fit in fine here." Embry said soothingly. It ain't working.

"Nope. I'm officially the stupid new kid who can't solve thirteen plus eighty." I moaned, covering me face with me hands.

Embry huffed in irritation. "Do you always do this when you come to a new school?" He asked, narrowin' his eyes at me.

"No." I muttered "I usually liked goin' to new schools. But if I get kicked outta this one, Embryo, I'mma goner. I'm just tryin' to make Emily and Sam proud o' me." I sighed.

Embry lifted me chin and smiled down at me. "Lizzy, I promise you won't get kicked out. It's near impossible to leave this hell hole until the principal allows it," he shuddered, and I let outta a shaky laugh "and I know for a fact that no matter what, they'll always be proud of you, you're almost like a daughter to them, or sister, more like, because you're almost the same age. Anyway, as long as your proud of yourself, it doesn't matter what other people say. They can go die in a hole for all I care."

I pouted, thinkin' over his words. He was right, I ain't gonna let nobody tell me what to do. Standing up straight, I grinned at Embryo.

"Thanks bud, I owe ya one." I said, reaching up and kissin' his cheek, and quickly walking towards the entrance. I glanced back, Embry was grinnin' and his skin was a shade darker. It felt good that I could make a guy do that. I didn't know I could, and it felt good.

My brilliant mood was perfectly spoiled the second I stepped into the school after collecting me timetable from the front desk lady (Damn stupid map o' the school she gave me, it ain't even got the way to the bathrooms. What if ya had to poop and ended up in the gym instead?).

Every single head turned to stare at me.

I ain't even kidding, there wasn't one kid who wasn't starin' at me like I was a peacock on show.

Clearin' me throat awkwardly, I matched their challenging stares. "What're y'all starin' at? I ain't no Lindsay Lohan, neither do I do drugs. So ignore the dark circles, and look away, y'all." Okay, it wasn't me best line, but I couldn't concentrate with the mixed expressions I was gettin'.

Some people looked annoyed, other impressed and some just shrugged and turned back to what they were doin'.

Heaving a sigh o' relief, I slung me bag higher over me shoulder and marched to me first class, which was Sciences: Physics. Thankfully, I had Embry and Quil with me, so I didn't have to bear the 'new girl' interested glances I was already gettin'.

"Hey, Ferral!" Quil waved from the back row, and pointed at an empty seat beside him, between him and Embry.

I smiled and began to walk towards them when I crossed a pair of girls who glared at me. Rollin' me eyes, I sat down in me seat and sighed.

"That was an impressive intro you gave for a newbie, Ferral. The whole school's going to be talking about you by tomorrow." Quil grinned at me and I groaned.

"Dammit. They were starin', and I had no idea what to say. And those girls were glarin' at me like I was their next bully victim." I said, and he chuckled.

"Those two are Rhoda Jilla and Mickey Smith. You don't want to mess with them." He said and I smiled deviously. Perfect. Queen Bees were so much fun to mess with.

"Uh, Lizzy, I know what you're thinking. Trust me, you don't want to do that. They're.. crazy." Embry looked at me worriedly.

Me smile widened. "'Bout you? Oh, I'mma enjoy this. Thanks, Embry."

"Lizzy, don't-" he started but was cut off when the teacher walked into the room. And I fainted. This was _not_ a teacher. He was Judas's reincarnation. Mixed with like, Nico Di Angelo from Percy Jackson. And the best part? He was _hot._ Like, really.

"Damn," I sighed, subconsciously bitin' me lip "That's one fine man." It looked like the rest o' the girls in the class were the same as me, 'cause they were giving him the goo-goo eyed look.

"Sick." Quil muttered, glaring at the teacher and crossin' his arms over his chest to lean back in his chair.

"Just 'cause ye can't appreciate fine art don't mean ya gotta criticize it." I scowled, before turnin' back to the teacher and smiling. Quil rolled his eyes and I ignored him.

"Good morning, everyone." Oh dear Lord. He's beautiful. And I _love _his accent. It's like British and Canadian. And Swedish. (They even got a accent?) And amazing. And I absolutely adore it.

"I'm Zeke Harlow, and I'm going to be your Physics teacher for this year, so bear with me for a bit." He winked. I melted.

"Right, a bit about myself? Uh, I'm twenty five, just finished a major in Yale. I was born on 20 July, in Rochester, New York. I love sciences and brunettes." He said and everyone laughed, except Embry and Quil.

"I'm not going to load you all with homework, because I know what it's like, trust me, and I don't want you guys hating me by day seven. Anyway, today's just an introductory class, I'll get to know all of you, what makes you tick, so to speak, and everyone open your books to page 4." I noted he used his hands when he spoke, and it added to his already burstin' appeal.

Tall, dark features and hair, oozin' self confidence, bright white smile and constant grins. Who doesn't want _that_?

"Lizzy, stop drooling. He gave us some work." Embry muttered, pokin' me hard in me side.

I quickly straightened up and wiped me mouth while he smirked and poked me tongue out at him.

Quickly shiftin' through me books, I pulled out me physics one - The cover said so - and propped it up on me desk, lazily reading the paragraph. I ain't stupid, and this book was easy as hell. I already went through it twice.

Glancin' over at Embry, I thought 'bout how cute he looked right now, with his eyebrows scrunched t'gether and slightly narrowed eyes, teeth peekin' outta from his lips.

"Excuse me." A voice snapped me outta me awkward staring and I turned to look at the person. It was him.

"Hi." He smiled at me. Ooh, look at those perfect teeth. He could be an undercover dentist/ G2 Agent/ generously awesome philanthropist. Hoping don't hurt no one, right? Except Romeo and Juliet, they were just _sad._ And stupidly pathetic, 'cause it was like child marriage. Moving on.

"Are you done reading?" He asked, lookin' at me book. I nodded, and he narrowed his eyes. "You sure? Have you done this before, miss..." he trailed off, and two seconds too late I realized he was askin' for me name.

"Oh!" I started, grinnin' bashfully "Right, right. My bad. I'm Elizabeth Ferral- Young. New student, represent Ireland." I grinned wider. So did he.

"Is that so?" He asked, raisin' an eyebrow.

"Yep. Born and bred, I could be the Prime Minister's daughter, ye better watch what ya say to me." I was... flirting? How odd. Embry seemed to realize it too, 'cause I saw him raise an eyebrow.

Zeke laughed. "Okay then. Have you completed this lesson, Miss Ferral- Young?"

"Yeah."

"Then I suggest you start on the exercises. It'll give you a head start on everyone else. Just a tip, of course." He smiled.

"Great, thanks. I'll do it now, I guess." I shrugged, and he nodded before movin' on to Mickey and Rhoda's table.

I turned to me book, pickin' up the pen to write the answers down.

"Nerd." Quil muttered and I frowned at him.

"How-?" I looked down at me book. Oh. I had finished all the exercises the night before. Forgot.

"Help me?" He asked, poutin' lightly. I chuckled.

"Sure. But I ain't givin' ya the answers." I warned, and he huffed. "Fine."

For the rest o' the period, I helped Quil and occasionally Embry finish their exercises as well. These two are a pair o' idiots, I'd give 'em that much. Didn't even know Thomas Young's most famous experiment.

It's twin interference, FYI.

The rest o' me classes were okay, I met a couple o' kids, Angelia and Diamond and some dude called Illian. Or Ilbert. Eh.

Finally, lunch rolled 'round and I 'pshhed' in relief and followed Diamond to the lunchroom.

Diamond White was crazy awesome goth, she came on too strong at first, then seemed to sorta settle down and she had a sick sense o' humor, which I liked. Angelia, on the other hand, was like a china doll. Short and petite, brown hair and eyes, massive glasses, super smart, quiet and she couldn't make no one laugh for a million bucks. Too shy, I s'pose. But she was nice, so I liked her.

I plopped down in a seat next to Angeloa, who was nibblin' on an apple silently.

Deciding it was too quiet, I loudly proclaimed "I'm _starving_! Is there any food here?"

Angelia snickered lightly and pointed to the lunch line, and I rolled me eyes.

"That stall thing is a disgrace to food lovers. It ain't even got a ketchup sachet! I asked!" I exclaimed and Diamond laughed, sittin' opposite to me.

"Tell me about it. It's like anorexic nirvana. I'm pretty sure I lost ten pounds just sitting in Forks." She answered, stabbin' at her food. Poor lil' pickles.

Suddenly, Diamond sucked in a sharp breath.

"You a'right?" I asked, glancin' worriedly at her. Her pale cheeks were flushed red and eyes bright.

Angelia coughed, coverin' a laugh. Diamond glared at her. I looked between the two o' 'em, eyebrows drawn in confusion.

"I'm missin' somethin', ain't I?" I asked, and Diamond muttered something inaudible under her breath.

"I'm going to tell her if you don't, Mona." Angelia teased and Diamond scowled before noddin'.

"Diamond has a massive crush on _them._" Angelia said, pointing to a group entering the lunchroom. I turned and me eyes widened. It was the Quileutes. I could see Paul in a headlock with Jared, Quil slappin' Embryo's back so hard he stumbled and a girl I didn't know affectionately starin' at Jared.

"The La Push gang." Diamond murmured, smiling slightly.

"I know. I live with 'em." I said and they turned to me, shocked expressions and all.

"Seriously? God, you're so lucky!" Diamond looked jealous, and I shook me head quickly.

"Not if ye consider shirtless sweaty guys and the smell o' stinky socks everywhere lucky." I replied and they laughed.

"Wait, how? I mean, you're not Paul's sister, right?" Diamond asked, and I saw Paul look over at our table, as though he'd heard his name.

"Aw, hell no. I'm Sam's girlfriend's niece."

It took her a second to figure it out, but then her face lit up. "Oh my God! You're her!" Her mouth dropped open and for a second she resembled Sam.

"I'm who?" I asked and she looked surprised.

"You don't know? Oh, uh- never mind then. I guess you'll figure it out." She stammered and I gave her me signature weird look.

"A'right, then."

We sat in silence for a moment before "YO, LIZZY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Quil hollered and I gasped, almost spillin' me juice all over me pants. That would've been bad. I could look like I peed me pants in me first day o' school 'cause I was wimp in me first class to introduce meself. Now _that_ would have sucked.

I spun 'round in me chair and glared at him. A lotta people were starin' at me again, too.

"What if I don't want to?" I shouted back, and he shrugged.

"No cake for you then, I guess. Paul'll just eat it."

Me jaw dropped. "Okay, okay, I'm comin'." I mumbled, standin' up and apologetically glancin' at me two new friends, who rolled their eyes and smiled.

Stridin' over quickly to their table, I put me hands on me hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Where's that cake?"

"There was never any cake, Lizzy." Embry said cheekily, grabbin' me and pullin' me down so I sat on his lap.

I yelped, partially from their mean food false alarm and half 'cause Embry wrapped his arms 'round me waist. I squirmed.

"Get off of me Embry, people'll think we're being weird!"

I felt his deep laugh, and he tightened his grip 'round me. "Let them see. It's not like they can do anything." He whispered in me ear, and I scowled.

"I swear, if ye kill me in yer death grip, I'mma haunt ye to yer own grave, Embryo." I warned and he chuckled, loosening his grip slightly. Thank God, freedom again.

"If you lovebirds are done, I want to introduce you to someone." Jared spoke up and I glared at him.

"We are not lovebirds. Shuddap, ye idiot." I snapped and he rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Anyway, Elizabeth, this is my girlfriend Kimberley Young. Kim, this is Elizabeth, the girl I told you about. Emily's niece." Jared introduced us, casually wrappin' an arm 'round the tiny girl, who smiled shyly at me. I returned it.

"So yer the one the guys always tease Jared 'bout. I gotta say, they're right, he looks crazy 'bout ya. Yer one lucky kid. It's nice to meet ye." She smiled at me and it was Jared's turn to glare at me, before turnin' to Kimberly and they gave the 'tender looks' to each other. It was kinda cute, I'll admit. Not that I want it.

"So Elizabeth," Paul started, swallowin' his food and I slid offa Embry's lap to stand up "Want to reveal why you're so in love with all the good looking guys in the school? I mean, look at you, you're..." he trailed off as I slammed me hand down on the table and stared him down.

"I dare ye to finish that sentence, Paul Lahote." I growled, and he looked amused.

"Yeah?" He asked, raisin' an eyebrow challengingly (Not sure that's a word yet).

"Yeah"

"Alright-y then." he smiled evilly before standin' up in his chair and me eyes widened in horror. Shit. He wouldn't. It me first day o' school.

"Hey, everyone!" Paul hollered. Everyone turned to look at him. Oh sweet Jesus. "Elizabeth here, she's a newbie. And you wanna know something secret? She's _in love_ with our Physics teacher and Embry Call. How's about that, folks? And she's been _dreaming_ of marrying the old man!" He finished, a victorious look on his face. A lot of people started wolf- whistling and laughing, and I groaned, coverin' me face. A'right, _now _I'm embarrassed.

Paul is so dead.

I picked up the nearest half empty lunch tray I could find and threw it at Paul's head. He yelled out and covered his head, duckin' as I threw Quil's backpack at him. People laughed as I hit him repeatedly on his massive gorilla head with me own lunch tray, screamin' "YE GODDAMNED LIAR! I NEVER SAID THAT! TAKE IT BACK! _TAKE IT BACK!_"

Unfortunately, the moron didn't even say sorry. I swear, I feel like punchin' his face every time I see him, now. Just ruined me first day o' school, as well as most likely made people think I was a whack job. Great. Just great.

At the end o' the day, I was walking outta the school with Diamond, chattin' 'bout our siblings. The poor girl's got four older brothers, so she ain't allowed to date. She a lot like me, I like to think.

Suddenly me phone rang, and I pulled it outta me bag, face lightin' up as I read the caller ID. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Mona." I called, and she smiled and waved. She said I'd had better call her that or else she'd pull me knickers down. I believe her.

"LIZZY!" A voice screamed on the other end o' the line and I grinned.

"ELLA, YE CRAZY OLE GIRL! How are ya!" I replied and she laughed.

"Awesome. My God, Lizzy, this place is _amazing_! It's like heaven! I'm applied for a whole bunch of colleges including UCLA! And I even met someone!" Me half sister squealed through the other end o' the line and I gasped.

"No way! Tell me everythin'! Crickey, ye ole fool, why didn't ye call earlier? This is great!" I accused, hand on me hip, poutin'.

"Gosh, he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. It's like this dark blue, just like the depths of the deepest oceans." She sighed. She'd always been artistic, that one. "And his hair! It's this lovely light brown, and when we're sitting in class, the sun reflects off of his hair and he just looks so... radiant. Lizzy, you have to see him. He's like a wet dream."

I laughed. She sounded whipped. I told her so. She giggled "I know, but he's just so amazing. I love his voice the best, though. It sounds like- like the breeze whispering to you. And he's such a gentleman." She murmured and I smiled.

"I'm really happy for ya." I said as sincerely as I could. "Does he know yer practically droolin' over him?" I asked, hopin' he did. He sounded perfect for me sister.

There was a silence, before "Hello? Ye haven't fainted, have ye?" I asked worriedly. She huffed.

"He doesn't even know my name."

"WHAT?" I yelled, shocked. A few kids 'round me jumped too, givin' me weird looks. I ignored 'em. "How the heck don't he know yer name? Didn't ye talk to him yet?"

"Uh, no, not actually." She muttered and I gaped. She's kiddin' me.

"How." I said, pinchin' the bridge o' me nose "How does he not know you? _Why_ haven't ye talked to him yet, when ye know ya like him?"

"Because he has a girlfriend!" Danielle argued weakly and I rolled me eyes.

"So? Ella, guys like him'll always have a girlfriend. Tell me, is she a bimbo? Like, cling to him all the time?"

"Most of the time, I guess. He's always lip-locked with her in between classes, I know that." She sounded pained. I felt for her. Boys like him always got girls like that.

"Ella, ye know she's an idiot. She's probably just stickin' to him 'cause he's hot." I stated and she chuckled.

"I know, but what the hell am I supposed to do? I mean, I can't just flirt when he's already taken!" She replied, frustrated. Wow, the girl must really like this guy.

"What's his name?"

"Braden Hadshaw." She stuttered. This was not Ella, she never stumbled while talking 'bout any man.

"Hm, Danielle Hadshaw." I mused, frownin'.

"Shut up, Lizzy." Ella said, soundin' embarrassed. "What do I do?"

"What do ye mean what do you do? Heck, who beat up those tenth graders when they pushed me into the pool 'cause I had chickenpox?" I asked.

"What- I did." She sounded confused.

"And who made me apple crumble every Saturday night when ma was sick and couldn't do it?"

"I did. What are you on to, Lizzy?"

"Shush. Who flirted all the time with the cutest boys back in Dublin and always got 'em?"

She laughed. "I'm not going to say I did the second part, but I will admit I flirted."

"And who told me they were saving themselves for that someone special and after they got married?" I urged, feelin' like I was gettin' somewhere.

"I did. And right now, I seriously regret it." She replied.

"Don't. Ella, I can tell. I _can tell_ by the way ye say his name, talk 'bout him. He's the one, sister." I said, confidently. Only I didn't feel so confident. What if he wasn't? I didn't want me bestie to break her heart 'cause o' me. Time'll tell, now.

"You're right. He is the one." Ella seemed to realize before I heard a sharp intake o' breath on the other side o' the line. "Shit. He's looking right at me." She squeaked.

I groaned. "Don't ye dare take yer eyes offa him. His bimbo can go to hell, she's nothin' compared to ye. Now go, and be the Ella I know, who's always so sassy and shit."

I heard her laugh lightly before sayin' "Thanks, love. He's officially taken."

"That's the spirit!" I cheered "Now go, before ye start lookin' like a creep."

"Bye! I'll text you tonight, Lizzy." She said hurriedly and I replied before cuttin' the connection.

"Yes!" I did a silent victory dance on the spot and turned to bump into someone accidentally.

"Sorry, man. I shoulda looked where I was going." I apologized quickly, steppin' aside and lookin' up at the boy.

He looked like the Quileute gang, but without the steroid influenced muscles and tree -like height. He's was kinda lanky, but cute nevertheless.

He gave a smile and shook his head. "It's fine, just be careful next time." He replied. Aw, sweetheart. I almost pushed him over and he wasn't glarin' at me. Guess I was too used to the gang's jokes.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Aren't you the new girl? From Ireland? The one who hangs out with the Quileutes so often?" He asked curiously, peering at me. I flushed.

"Yeah. Me aunt's Emily Young. I swear, I ain't datin' none o' those guys. It's just crap Paul made up." I said quickly and he laughed. It sounded nice.

"Sure. Well, I gotta go. Nice meeting you, Young." There was a bright, lively twinkle in his brown eyes I seemed to be fascinated with. I had never met someone who constantly looked so... happy.

I watched him walk off towards a bike and greet a pale girl with mousy brown hair with a hug. He grinned at her, showin' bright white teeth and I saw that spark in those brown orbs again.

Shakin' me head and turnin' 'round, I thought that I should try and talk to him tomorrow, he seemed like fun to hang out with. Spotting Embry, I waved and skipped over to him.

"How was your first day?" He asked, leaning against his car.

"Fun. Except Paul decided to be a dick after lunch, so that kinda ruined it." I replied, laughing. He joined in me laughter before walkin' over and openin' the door for me, and I courteously bowed. "Why, thank ye, kind sir." I said, slidin' in. It smelled like shoe shiner varnish and... flowers, for some reason.

"Anytime." He grinned before hoppin' in himself and I was 'bout to settle in the seat when he floored the accelerator.

I let outta loud yell. "Bloody hell! Yer gonna get us killed! Ye ain't even got a license, Embryo!"

He laughed. "I know, but they never catch me, so who cares?"

"There's a first time for everything." I muttered before pullin' me backpack closer 'round me for comfort while praying to everythin' Holy that I'd arrive home in one piece. At the rate Embryo's drivin', I'd settle for two.

* * *

Tuesday flew by in a blur, as did Wednesday. I didn't see that boy again, which kinda sucked. But Diamond and me were gettin' along great, and I was quick to realize she had a crush on Embry. I was still tryin' to figure out what to do, since I liked him too, but I'd think 'bout that when the time comes. Right now, I was too busy finishin' homework and the 'pack' hangin' constantly 'round the house wasn't helping one bit.

Kim was pretty cool, too. Besides being really quiet (you gotta push past that phase) she has a hilarious fake narcissistic sense of humor, and was a whiz at studyin' and cookin'. She even taught me how to make those epic jam buns o' hers.

I was in the kitchen when a female voice snapped "Now what? I thought the leech was done with her."

I turned to see a pretty Quileute girl step into the kitchen followed by an annoyed lookin' Sam, who walked back out into the livin' room.

"Leah." Emily said nervously, wipin' her hands on her apron. Leah just glared at her, then at me.

"Who's this? Another imprint to take care of? Because we really need those, don't we?" Leah looked livid, and I raised me hands in surrender.

"Woah, calm down, puppy. I'm Elizabeth, and I ain't nobody's... uh, imprint. Whatever that is in yer language." I didn't wanna make her think I was teasin' her, she looked pretty damn riled up as it was. What was her problem?

Leah looked unsure of what to say, and Emily coughed quietly. "Do I know you?" Leah asked suddenly, starin' hard at me.

"What? Nah, I don't think so. I used to live in Dublin. Emily here is me aunt." I replied, confused. She knew me?

Leah was surprised. "She's Cassandra's _daughter_?" She asked Emily, who gaped at her. What the frick is going on?

"Yeah, she is. She- um, some things came up, so she had to move in here." The two women exchanged looks, Leah's sour and Emily's apologetic.

"Y'know, I'm still here." I snapped and Leah turned to me.

"I'm Leah Clearwater. Your mom's cousin."

"Wow. Are you like, my age? 'Cause otherwise..." I was amazed. I was related to her too. This is so awesome.

"No. Cassandra was eighteen years older to me. I'm seventeen." She replied, eyeing me curiously.

"Me ma's name is Cassandra?" I asked. Emily never told me. I had asked, but never got an actual answer.

Leah looked incredulous. Turning to Emily, she scowled heavily "You didn't even tell her her mom's name? Christ, I can see why Sam's with you. You're perfect for each other, a pair of liars and idiots." She sneered, and Emily's eyes teared up.

"I didn't want her to get hurt." A'right, really confused now.

"Oh, and you're doing brilliantly at that, aren't you, _cousin._" Leah spat, a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Hey, back off. What the hell did she ever do to ya?" I frowned, steppin' forward and Leah's posture relaxed for a second.

"Don't get involved in things that don't concern you, Elizabeth." She advised and I stood there at loss for words as she stormed outta the kitchen. Drama Queen much?

Leah wasn't there for dinner, and Emily was unusually silent, all the while Sam givin' her worried looks and placin' his hand on hers. It dragged on for a bit, Paul makin' fun o' me and Embry 'cause the dude ain't got no life o' his own, and I snapped at him, guess he realized I wasn't in no mood for jokes, and turned to talk to Jared instead. That sorts rhymes. I think.

"Elizabeth?" Emily said, once we were the only ones in the house, the boys outside on the beach.

"Hm?" I was still annoyed at her for not tellin' me that simple fact.

"Could you- just. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I meant to, later on when you were settled in and all, but then Leah came. We're not on the best of terms." Emily grimaced before turnin' back to washing the dishes.

I was curious. "Why? She acts like she hates all o' ya. The entire pack, like. Isn't she one o' 'em? Like, comin' over and stuff?"

"Well, yes, you could say that. But she's.. been through things she shouldn't have had to. It's partially my fault, I suppose. Just be kind to her, it's the most someone could do. She hates pity."

"Oh." I honestly didn't know what to say. She walked in, snapped at Sam, taunted Emily, told me me mum's name, and walked out.

"Here, she's probably on the beach with the rest of them. She's likely to be hungry." Emily handed me a plate stuffed with dinner leftovers, arranged neatly and I nodded, walkin' outta the back door and into the chilly night air. I was wearin' what I'd worn to school, a hand-knit mustard sweater by me foster mum and forest green pants. It was me favorite, God knows how many times I've worn the poor wool out.

Anyway, I walked towards the water, I could see Leah's silhouette and Embry waved at me, walkin' over. I shook me head and nodded to Leah, and he shrugged, walkin' back to the guys.

"Hey." I said, sittin' down on the log next to her. She didn't answer, so I glanced at her. She was starin' moodily into the water, a frown etched on her defined features. "Y'know, me ma used to say that if ye frown too much, yer face'll get stuck like that."

"Guess I deserve that then. At least it'll keep people away from me." She replied, her scowl deepening. I sighed.

"Here, you missed dinner, so I got you something." I didn't wanna mention Emily's name, in case she didn't take it.

She took it silently and placed it on her lap, not touchin' it. "It's weird to think you're my cousin's daughter." She said suddenly, after a moment.

"It's weird to think you're my age, and yer supposed to be me aunt." I replied and a ghost o' a smile appeared on her lips.

"I know. Don't call me that. I just, I don't know how to treat you." She looked irritated for some reason and I shrugged.

"How did you treat me ma?"

"Like my best friend. But we used to fight a lot." She seemed to remember something 'bout the woman who was her eldest cousin.

"Then treat me like ye did her. I'd like to be yer friend. Ye ain't that bad, y'know that?" I said and she suppressed a smile.

"Thanks, I guess. You aren't as bad as I thought you'd be, either."

"I'm honored." I muttered and she nodded. "Y'know yer allowed to smile, right? It's a right in the basics of every Constitution." I pointed out and she laughed. Heads snapped towards us and the pack stared at her.

She scowled back at them.

"You really shouldn't be so mean to 'em." I chuckled and she shook her head.

"They ruined my entire life. Literally. And now I'm stuck with them, with _him_." She spat, glarin' at someone among the pack.

"Who?" I asked.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Leah look at me sadly.

Today's main emotion: Confusion. And more confusion. People seemed to like talkin' in code, which kinda sucked, 'CAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW CODE, maybe?

She glanced back at the boys, who headed inside, and lowered her voice. "I used to date Sam." She breathed, leanin' forward and restin' her chin in her hand.

"What?"

"I know. It sounds crazy doesn't it? I thought it did too, when I was dating him." She said bitterly, and I had a life realization. This was why she hated 'em. And was such a bitch to everyone, but Emily?

"How long?" I asked, amazed.

"A while. He, he was-" She cut off, slightly choked. I rubbed circles on her back comfortingly. "It a'right. Ye ain't gotta tell me if ye don't wanna, Leah." I cooed, like me ma used to when I came home cryin' 'cause someone made fun o' me.

She shook her head "No, I have to. I've been holding it in for so long, I just, I guess I need some more time."

"Old wounds take a long time to heal, don't they?" I murmured, thinkin' 'bout how I wake up every mornin' in the hope me ma would call me today and say she loved me. It never happened.

"Tell me about it." She sighed. I noted she was as warm as Paul and Embry, but decided against commenting. I stared hard at her face, and it was undeniably easy to figure out she was an emotional wreck.

The cold eyes, constant downwards tug of her mouth, stiff posture and rude comments, it was so easy to tell it was all a facade. She was hidin' who she really was so she wouldn't get hurt again, for whatever reason.

"I have an idea." I said suddenly, and she looked at me, bemused.

"Which is?"

"If ye ever feel sad, or lonely, ye should go on yer computer and open a MS Word page, and write 'Right Now'. And after that, write down everything yer feelin', thinkin' and if ye can't find anything, write it again and start over. In me school we had a recreational centre, a lady there told me to do it. I never had the time, but I s'pose it would help ya." I explained.

Leah was silent for a while.

"Thanks." She said finally, gettin' up.

"Anytime. Hey, aren't ye gonna eat yer dinner?" I asked and she smiled.

"No, mother. I'm not hungry, I have to take Seth home, he has school tomorrow anyway." she replied and I rolled me eyes.

"Haha. C'mon, let's get back before someone thinks ye tried to kill me for force- feedin' ya."

She let out a laugh, and I thought 'bout how she ought'ta do it more often, it made her look prettier, and her eyes sparkled like the boy back in me first day o' school.

When we reached back home, the guys were gettin' ready to leave, and Seth walked up to us and grinned.

"How was your little girl talk?" He asked brightly and Leah lightly smacked his shoulder, smilin' slightly. The rest o' the pack seemed to notice it too, and Sam and Emily looked pleased. I still wanted to know what happened between the three o' 'em, but that was for 'nother day, I guess.

"Bye, Leah." I called, and the brother and sister turned to wave before disappearin' into the dark night.

Paul stood beside me and looked down, smirkin'. "Now what?" I asked, feelin' me irritation creepin' up on me, and he hadn't even said anything. This boy gave me a headache sometimes. Or all the time, more like.

"Nothing," he said nonchalantly "Just thinking about how short you are."

I huffed. "How nice, ye elephant. And what are ya? The leanin' tower o' Pisa? Overdose o' growth hormones which they give to cows?"

Paul scoffed. "No, you just got left behind in the human race."

I rolled me eyes, not wantin' to take it further. After all, one o' us has to be mature, don't they?

"You know, if you roll your eyes so much, they'll get stuck like that?" He informed me and I gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh? And if ye continue annoyin' the crap outta me, me foot will get stuck up yer a-"

"Elizabeth!" Emily reprimanded me, and Paul grinned, knowin' what I was gonna say.

"Well, I gotta go, shortie." He messed me hair and I smacked his hand away. "But tell you what, we have a bonfire sort of thing on Friday, you should come. It's just us and the- girls." He paused and I shrugged.

"A'right. I ain't got nothin' better to do, and it'll prevent me from becomin' a human veggie, so a'right. See ya tomorrow, Lahote." I smiled and he nodded, vanishin' into the night with Jared and Quil, who gave me bear hugs before leaving.

I walked tiredly up the stairs and closed me door, collapsin' on me warm bed. I was exhausted, mostly mentally plus I had some test in Physics tomorrow which I ain't gonna study for 'cause I feel like the Walkin' Dead. Three seconds later, I was fast asleep and snorin'. I hope I don't snore.

* * *

It was (finally!) Friday, and I was standin' in front o' me wardrobe, chewin' me bottom lip off in the process o' being unable to find a dress to wear.

"Beth?" Someone called, and I immediately knew it was Kim, 'cause no one else called me that.

"Up here!" I called back, and heard her light footsteps on the stairs before she opened the door and gasped.

"Gosh! Aren't you ready yet? We can't have the boys waiting!" She said, stridin' over to me closet and pullin' clothes out.

"No" She muttered "Too loose." "To big." "Ugh, hideous color."

"Hey!" I protested as she threw clothes everywhere. "I'm doing it!"

"You have a terrible taste in clothes." She stated before throwin' me me ma's sweater and black caprices.

"Gee thanks." I grumbled as she pushed me into me bathroom and yelled "Hurry up! I don't want to be late!" Gee, what a slave driver.

Ten minutes later I was being pulled across the First Beach - no idea why they call it that - by Kimberly-Crazy-Young towards the fire pit I could see glowin' in the distance.

"Finally! I was about to come looking for you." Jared walked over to us and cupped Kim's face in his large hands. Now, ain't that adorable.

I turned towards the fire to give 'em some privacy as he pecked me friend on the lips, and grinned at the other guys, takin' me seat on the log next to Leah, who was closest to the fire.

"Hello, friend." I grinned and she returned it, movin' over to give me space. I plopped down on the seat and moved me hands to warm 'em in front o' the fire.

"Chilly, ain't it? Who started the fire?" I asked, lookin' 'round.

"I did." Quil and Embry said at once and I laughed.

"A'right then, I'm guessin' Paul did."

"Hey! Seriously, ask Jared! I learned it in Boy Scouts." Quil said and I chuckled.

"Ye went for Boy Scouts? How cute! What did they teach ya? How to fake innocence to get people to eat yer cookies?" I teased and he stuck his tongue out at me. Paul threw me a Sprite can and I opened it, the fizz fallin' everywhere.

I glanced 'round the fire as I sipped me drink. Kim was sittin' on Jared's lap and giggling, Paul makin' conversation with Leah and Quil and Embry tryin' to push each other into the fire. Idiots, those two.

"Where's Seth?"

"He had a lot of homework to do, so mum made him stay home." Leah answered, and I nodded.

"So Paul" I started and he smiled "So Lizzy," he mimicked me and I breathed out heard through me nose. This one was impossible to talk to.

"_Anyway_, tell me 'bout this Swan person." I said, takin' a gulp o' me aerated drink.

Conversation ceased 'round the bonfire as everyone turned to look at me.

"You know her?" Quil looked surprised.

I shook me head. "Nah, a lotta people talk. Especially that one. I know she's from Forks, so she's gotta be pretty popular to have news reach here."

"Isabella Swan." Paul looked thoughtful. "How would you describe such a person? Hm.."

"Commonly known as Bella" Quil put in.

"She's one of a kind." Embry laughed, and I knew they were teasin'.

"A'right, I don't wanna know." I snapped, and Paul shrugged. "She's just popular because she dates one of the Cullens, who are the richest and stupidest families in Forks."

"She dated Edward Cullen, then he broke up with her because he thought he wasn't good for her." Leah said, eyes flashing venomously "So she started meeting up with Billy Black's son, Jacob, to help herself get better. She just using him, and he lets her. She was a zombie for weeks after that Cullen left. And now she's running after that poor guy, who she's led into believing loves her, and she's pretending to return the feelings."

There was a long silence.

"Wow. I didn't know you felt so strongly on the subject." I said awkwardly, and Paul's phone rang, everyone turned to look at him.

He frowned as he checked the caller ID, and got up and said "Give me a minute guys, I have to take this." He left, but everyone's eyes were on him, so I looked too. His expression was confused at first, then turned annoyed, and then he looked grim.

He put the phone back into his pocket and walked quickly towards us.

"We have to go. It's Jacob. Now." He said and everyone immediately got up, including Kim and Leah.

"Kim, take Elizabeth home, we're going to the Black's place. It's already started, Billy said we have to hurry, Sam's on his way too." Paul instructed and Kim grabbed me arm and began draggin' me back towards the house.

"Wait, what? What happened to him? Is he sick? Paul? Hey Leah, what's going on?" I asked, and they shook their heads.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Eliza. Bye!" She called, runnin' towards the forest line with the rest o' the boys.

"Wait! Why do you-" I called, but Kim had already started pulling me back. Gee, that girl's got some power in her.

"Come on, Beth, we have to leave! It's not safe here." She huffed, briskly walking back and yankin' me with her.

"But why did they leave? I didn't even say goodnight!" I pouted but she ignored me.

We reached home faster than we had come and Kim slammed the door open and Emily hurried over to us.

"Are you two alright? Thank God, I almost thought they were going to take you with them!" Emily said shrilly, pushin' me in and lockin' the door shut. Kim sat down heavily on the couch and Emily and I stood there for a second, before I asked "Will someone, for the Love of Jove, tell me what's going on?"

Me aunt looked longingly at somethin' before replyin' "It's nothing. I believe Jake had some issues to be dealt with, and they had to do some urgent work."

"Oh." I didn't believe it, but no one seemed to want to tell me anythin', and I felt kinda left out, since even Kim seemed to know what it was. Meanies.

"Elizabeth, I think you should go to bed." Emily sounded stern. I didn't know what else to do, so I nodded and walked up the stairs.

"'Night, Beth." Kim called softly, and I snorted in response.

Curlin' up under me covers, I fell asleep wonderin' what would happen tomorrow. Not much, I presumed.

* * *

**Okay, I just did a quick read through this chapter for spelling and sentence errors (because I don't have a Beta, sucks, I know) and the only thing that came to my mind? Damn, this is story is progressing _way_ too fast. I'd love some reviews, criticism if you have any, keep the flames low, y'all. :) **

**I don't expect you guys to be waiting around for this story to release it's next chapter, but I like to keep a monotony in updating. Do tell me if you want me to update faster or anything, I'll try my best. Especially since I don't talk like the main character, I have to make sure she doesn't talk ordinary English. **

**I suppose you already know what's going to happen, the last few lines give massive hints. Guess we'll see the rest in a bit, yeah? :) **


	5. Like Father, Not Like Son

It's Saturday again, and that means one thing. I get to sleep in.

It's been a week since the pack's mysterious rushin' off and not telling me anything, which I was very ticked off at, by the way. But every single one o' 'em got me an ice cream a day later, and I'm sittin' on me bed, stuffin' me face full o' Ben & Jerry's. I didn't know America had such beautiful ice cream. It melts in yer mouth, really.

I walked down the stairs to see Paul loungin' on the couch, and he glanced at me. I held up and finger and he looked at me questioningly, before I let outta loud ice -cream induced burp and he groaned.

"That's so sick, Lizzy!"

I laughed. "That's what ye get for finishin' all the leftover pie in the fridge."

"There were two pieces left!"

"So? Ya coulda saved me one!" I retorted and he 'pfff'ed before turnin' back to the TV.

"Elizabeth!" Emily called and I turned to see her enterin' the house from her mini garden patch.

"Yeah?" I replied, mouth stuffed with Fruit Loops. I poured milk from the jug into me mouth before she snatched the glass away. "There's a reason we have bowls in this house." She snapped and I shrugged.

"I couldn't find 'em."

"Well, Sam's waiting for you outside, he wants you to come with him to meet Billy Black." She said, placin' her herbs basket on the counter.

"Seriously?" I asked, excited. It had been way too long since I've met someone new, even if it was gonna be an ole man. "Right now?"

She laughed. "Yeah. He wants you to meet the other Quileute elders as well, since you're basically a part of us, aren't you?"

I whooped. "A'right! I'mma go right now, I'll see ya in a bit! Bye Paul! Don't finish me Fruit Loops!" I yelled, slammin' the front door shut. Emily yelled somethin' after me I couldn't hear before I flew down the steps o' the porch and into Sam's truck.

"Okay, let's go, let's go, let's go! Can't keep the ole man waiting, can we?" I couldn't stop bouncin' up and down on the seat and Sam stared at me like I was somethin' crazy.

"I knew we kept you in there for too long." He muttered before revvin' up the engine and slowly reversing the car outta the driveway and onto the road.

We reached the Black house in five minutes on the dot, and I admired the quaint lil' house, with it's white walls and pale blue and green pipes and big windows. It was two story, and there was a tiny lil' garden in the backyard, I could see, full o' weeds and dyin' flowers. Now ain't that a happy sight.

"Sam? Is that you?" Once we entered, an ole man with a white beard, long white tied- back hair and twinklin' eyes rolled up to us in a wheelchair and smiled.

"Hello, Billy. How are you?" Sam asked, shakin' the man's hand.

"Good, good. Charlie's been giving me company, bless the man." Billy Black replied before turnin' his dark eyed stare on me.

"And who's this pretty young lady?" He asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Elizabeth Ferral- Uley, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot." I said as formally as I could, holdin' a hand out to him.

His crinkled eyes sparked in an oddly familiar way. "Oh, the pleasure is all mine, ma'am. Billy Black, at your service. I've heard quite a bit about you as well."

"Ye have?" I sounded surprised, before cursin' for lettin' the accent slip back through.

Mr. Black gave a quiet sorta smile and motioned us to follow him into the livin' room, where another man with close cropped hair sat on the armchair, drinkin' some clear liquid from a tall glass.

"Miss Ferral, this is Charlie Swan, Charlie, Elizabeth Ferral- Uley. She's the one they've been talking about." He addressed the other man and he looked at me in surprise.

"You're Isabella Swan's father, aren't ye?" I asked, curious.

Charlie smiled and nodded. "And you're Cassandra's daughter?"

"I, I guess so." I muttered, shruggin'.

The three men in the room exchanged glances before Billy broke the silence "Do sit down, I'll get you something. Tea, coffee, juice, anything?"

"Here, lemme help, sir." I moved forward and he chuckled.

"You underestimate me because I'm handicapped, young lady. And please call me Billy, I feel exceedingly old when people call me grandpa. Or Mr. Black, which is formal, not required here, is it?"

I laughed. "Thank ye. I'm Elizabeth to ye then, but people call me Lizzy. And I don't underestimate ye, sir. Me ma always taught me to assist older people 'cause it's rude to sit 'round while they do everythin'."

Billy gave me an appreciative smile before Sam turned to him, questioning "Where's Jake?"

"He's gone out somewhere, I think." Billy replied, grimacing slightly.

Charlie looked confused, before Billy asked me "Elizabeth, could you please get me the white bottle of medicine with my name on it? It's on the extreme right cabinet in the kitchen."

"'Course." I nodded, makin' me way into the tiny kitchen. It was a quaint lil' place, with a mini island and black and blue colored walls and tiles.

I found the bottle easily enough, and started back to the livin' room when I heard some talk between the men.

"I really think Jacob should talk to Bella, Billy. She's been dying to see him, and he won't even answer her calls." Charlie said.

A'right, a'right. I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, but hey, no one ain't tellin' me nothing 'bout this Swan girl, so I might as well find out meself, right?

"It's not that, Charlie. He wants to spend time with her, but he has a lot going on right now. Maybe some other time? He could even help her get over Cullen, and we could attend their wedding, perhaps." Billy joked lightly, but I peeked outta the corner to see Charlie shakin' his head.

"It's just that she's been so anti-social so much now. She doesn't even talk to her old friends, and I had hoped at least Jacob could be there for her." Her father frowned.

I had no clue 'bout what they were sayin', but figured I'd know soon enough.

"I do believe she'd be happier, yes. Emily wants to have her come over to our place sometime, so she can meet the rest of the boys, maybe hang out with Jake, he comes over to our place a lot now" Sam interrupted, and I leaned against the wall, makin' the 'Aw, fuck no' face. Guess I ought'ta better go back out now before they think I tried to eat them pills meself and fainted.

"Who's gonna be happier? Who's comin' over?" I asked, pretending like I wasn't standin' behind the door like a creep for the past three minutes.

Sam narrowed his eyes at me and I knew he knew I already knew. Haha, that sounds complicated, don't it?

"Bella Swan. She's going to happier now that Jake's going to spend more time with her. I'll tell him myself, in a few days." Billy said, smiling.

"Jake?" I questioned, givin' him the bottle and a glass o' water.

"Thank you. Yes, we call Jacob Jake. It's a nickname, of sorts." The ole man replied and I shrugged.

"Cool. So why ain't they here? He sounds like a fun guy." I said and Charlie chuckled. He didn't hear the sarcasm. Shikes, I was losin' me touch.

"Oh, he's a very fun guy, but I think he's been avoiding my daughter. At least, that's what she thinks." He said, before turnin' to Billy. "Harry's been having some heart issues, lately. I think we should go see him, to see how he's doing. I heard Sue's really worried."

Billy Black's eyes crinkled again, but in sadness.

"He's getting old now, Harry is. I'll go see him, Jake can take me." He said, rubbin' his hands t'gether in a gesture I acquainted with anguish or worry. 'Cause Danielle does that too.

"I'll take ye." I jumped in the conversation, and all three heads turned to me.

Billy looked doubtful. "Elizabeth, I don't think I could ask a big favor like that from you. Plus, you don't have a car or a license, do you? It would be illegal. But thank you."

"Me car's being shipped here in a bit, or I can use Sam's. And I have me Ireland license, so it ain't be no big deal. And it'll give me a chance to meet some new people, I'm growin' ole meself sittin' in that house. No offence." I glanced apologetically at Sam, who shrugged.

"None taken." He replied as Billy laughed. "You've got quite the sense of humor, Miss Ferral. And that's a clever idea, but it won't do."

I pouted. "Please? I want to meet him, whoever he is."

"Leah and Seth Clearwater's father, Lizzy." Sam said and I grinned. "A'right, then I'm gonna definitely meet 'em. I like hangin' out with me friend's parents. If they've got food at home, I'm a fan."

Billy laughed again before shakin' his head.

"Some other time, Elizabeth. I truly appreciate it, but some other time." He rejected and I sighed.

"Promise?"

Mr Black smiled. "Promise. And Sue, too. She's Harry Clearwater's wife."

"Okay." I said happily and sat down on the couch, next to Billy's wheelchair.

"Can I ask ye somethin'?" I turned to the ole man.

"Of course."

"Can I call yer chair a wheelie?"

Charlie looked amused and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"A wheelie?" Mr Black look confused.

"Yep. Wheelie's are amazin'. They take ye everywhere and make walkin' easier." I advertised and Billy snorted.

"I think that describes it properly. Sure you can. It sound more... hip." He said and I laughed.

"Hip?" I hiccoughed, tryin' to stop laughing after the ole man's fail attempt to make a 'modern' joke.

"Isn't that what you kids say nowadays?"

"Only twenty years ago." I replied cheekily and he raised a hand to smack me lightly on the shoulder.

"Lizzy, we should get going now, I have to pick some thing's up from the store for Emily before we get home, and it's getting dark." Sam said, and I nodded, gettin' up.

"Come visit me sometime, Elizabeth, it's a pleasure to have you around." Billy said and Charlie nodded.

I glowed. "It's a pleasure havin' ye 'round, too, sir. I'd love to come back, but ye'd better watch what ye say, or ye'll find me here every other day." I warned.

"That suits me just fine, Elizabeth." The man in the wheelie replied as I walked to the car.

"It's Lizzy!" I yelled back, and he grinned, wavin' as we stepped into the car.

* * *

We were sittin' on the dining table with the boys, and Emily brought out the lasagna and me and Paul cheered.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" I high-fived Paul, who grinned.

"You're the best, Ems." He said and she smiled. "I know. And I don't want a single piece left over, or it's going to the dogs."

Everyone laughed for some reason, so I joined in. Grabbin' four slices for meself (I LOVE lasagna, and anyway, the guys wouldn't leave nothin' for me in the next five minutes.) and whackin' Embry on the back o' his head for tryin' to take me food while he still had it stuffed in his mammoth mouth, I started eating me dinner.

When we were half-way done with dinner, and Paul was leaning over me to steal the last piece o' lasagna which I was in current possession of, the door slammed open and another boy walked in.

Me jaw dropped as I did a double-take.

It was the boy from me first day o' school.

"Hey, Jake. You just missed dinner." Paul said, sittin' back into his own seat. So this was the famous Jacob Black. And me mouth was still open. This was not the same guy.

I mean, he had the same ole features I faintly remembered and all, but there wasn't no spark in his eyes that I liked. It had set him apart from everyone else. He was too muscled up now, too tall. Looked too angry-young-man sorts. Nothin' like he was before, lanky and skinny, a bright smile on his kiddie face and pimple marks.

No. This was someone else, or maybe that boy was. I was just confused, now.

Maybe it was somethin' Diamond told me 'bout these boys, they disappeared for a fortnight and then came back all buff and shit?

"I'm sorry, Jake, Paul finished it. Here, let me get you something else." Emily apologized, glarin' at Paul who smirked before gettin' up but Jacob spoke up. "No, it's fine, Emily. I just wanted to tell Sam that Quil's taken over patrol now." His voice was deeper too. This ain't the same guy.

"Shut up, moron!" I distinctly heard Paul hiss before Jacob's head snapped over to where we were sittin', and I lowered me eyes for some reason.

"What patrol?" I murmured, glancin' at Paul, who looked angry.

"Nothing, it's just some work we need to get done back at the shop." He replied through clenched teeth and I shrugged.

"'Kay. It ain't no big deal, Paul. Don't get worked up over stupid things." I tried calming the ole hothead down and he scowled before relaxin'.

"C'mon, there's a game on tonight, we should go see it." Jared broke the silence and everyone looked at him gratefully.

We all trooped to the livin' room, settlin' down on the couch or on the floor. I found a pair o' uber-dark shades and put 'em on, grinnin'.

"Whose're these?" I asked, pushin' 'em up me nose bridge.

"Mine. Don't break them, or I'll kill you." Embry said, not lookin' away from the TV.

I rolled me eyes and glanced at everyone. Emily was curled up with Sam on the couch, Embry sittin' on the armrest, and Paul, Jared and Jacob on the floor.

I grinned, feelin' like annoying Paul.

Kneeling down beside him, I moved his annoyingly shaggy hair to the side and whispered "I know what you did last summer."

Embry snorted, and I looked at him, surprised. How the frick did he hear that? Or maybe it was the game...

"Go away, Lizzy." Paul swatted me face and I fell back onto me butt and huffed.

"I'm goin' to the bathroom!" I proclaimed loudly, standin' in front o' the TV.

Everyone stared at me, and I raised me pinkie finger.

"Are you going to go right here? Move, I can't see, Elizabeth." Paul sounded partially irritated, mostly tryin' to hide a smile.

I stood there for a second before burstin' out into full-blown from-the-belly laughter.

"I'm going to- laugh- to do it here! -gasp- On the carpet! By Jove -snigger- is that the best y'all got? Paul! Pee here!" I shook, doublin' over in me laughter.

Embry sighed. "I think she had too much Coke. She always does that when she has Coke."

I laughed harder, tears streamin' from me eyes, and I hiccoughed, before snorting and laughing again.

"I -gasp- can't stop laughing!" I giggled like a girly child again, and Paul groaned, getting up.

"Is she drunk?" I heard Jacob ask, and he sounded disgusted. Douche. Can't even handle laughin' girls, but'll let a two-timer walk all over him. Maybe I'm being judgmental and I heard he's kinda avoiding her, but I'm kinda too far gone to notice.

"My side -giggle- hurts! Paul! This is -chuckle- your fault!" I sat down, shades still coverin' me eyes, and grinned at everyone, who were lookin' at me with varying degrees o' entertainment.

Except Jacob Black. I made eye contact, and his dark eyes glared back at me. God knows what he's thinkin'. Probably comparin' me to his future girlfriend. I couldn't really see his face 'cause the glasses made it hard, so I took 'em off but Paul picked me up in his arms and said "Okay, we're going to bed. You've been crazy all day, and I'm going to check your room for drugs and shit."

I moaned, throwin' me head back and placed a hand on me forehead.

"Oh, save me! I'm the poor Irish lass! I'm goin' crazy and Lahote here is gonna be me prince in shinin'... uh, muscle fat!" I exclaimed and he gaped.

"I do not have muscle fat." He said gruffly, walkin' up the stairs with me in his arms and I squirmed as I heard the boys and Emily laugh.

"Lemme down, Mountain Man! I can walk!" I squeaked and he gave me the 'shut up' look.

Dumpin' me on me bed he scowled and pointed to me.

"Stay."

I mimicked him. "Stay."

He rubbed a hand over his face in frustration before lookin' at me again.

"What the-" he started, proddin' me shoulder.

I was already asleep.

* * *

**WHAT THE HECK? WHY DIDN'T HE IMPRINT ON HER? ISN'T THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A JACOB IMPRINT STORY THING? You'll find out, soon enough. :) Keep reading, and of course, reviewing. I will (hopefully) update by Sunday. I think. **


	6. Beans, Bella and Hidden Impressions

I spent me entire Saturday the next weekend with Billy. I had a lotta school homework, 'cause stuff was gettin' into full swing and stuff, and I could finally put me brains to use. Unlike Embry and Quil, who preferred to bunk classes and go to the confectionery shop where Embry's crush worked. I teased the boy for ages when I found out. He almost hit me outta exasperation. It was funny.

"Elizabeth, finish your food." Billy said sternly, pushin' me plate closer to me.

I pouted. "I don't like beans."

"And I don't like little girls who don't listen to their elders." He replied, a twinkle in his eye.

I huffed and turned me head away childishly as he picked up me fork and tried to shove it ('kay, I'm exaggeratin', I know) into me mouth.

"I don't like beans." I repeated and he laughed.

"Alright then. But you're going to have to stay for dinner and eat my mac&cheese instead, how's about that?" He offered, and me eyes widened. No offence to the ole man, but damn, he was a terrible cook. Literally. That's why Sue always made them food and sent it over, or they bought it ready-made.

Hence, I offered me perfectly free o' charge services to make lunch, but I didn't know I'd be _eating _it. And I hate baked beans.

I hastily grabbed me fork and started eatin', but then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I said, jumpin' up.

"Black residence. May I know who's speakin'?" I asked, and there was a short silence before a soft feminine voice asked "Could I please talk to Jacob? It's really important."

"Uh, he ain't home right now. Can I know who's calling?"

"Bella Swan." She replied and I almost dropped the phone. I was talkin' to Bella Swan.

"Who is it, Lizzy?" Billy called from the dinin' room and I covered the mouth piece as he rolled in.

"It's Bella Swan, she wants to talk to Jacob." I hissed and he sighed hard, I handed him the phone and walked back to me seat.

"Hello, Bella." I heard Billy say pleasantly. "I'm sorry, Jake still isn't in the condition to meet anyone. He isn't really up to talking, either."

He was quiet for a moment, listenin' to what she was saying.

"No, maybe next week, Bella. I promise I'll call you as soon as he feels better. He really wants to meet you too, but doesn't want to spread his infection." The man sounded irritated, and I figured she'd been pesterin' him for a while now. Wow, Bella Swan sounds really desperate.

"Yes, I will call you. Now I have to go, I'll see you soon, Bella." Billy put the phone down and rolled back to the table.

"Jacob is sick?" I questioned, disbelievin'. "'Cause he looked fine yesterday."

Mr Black just glanced at me, before stabbin' his own beans and puttin' them in his mouth, swallowing slowly.

"Uh, Mr Black? Is he really sick?" I frowned. I had a feelin' he was lying. But why would Billy Black lie to the Swan girl that his son was sick? Gosh, I can't understand anythin' in this town.

We both turned to the door when we heard a car screech in front of the house. A second later, the door burst open and Sam ran in, pantin'.

"Lizzy, we have to leave. Now." He ordered, and grabbed me arm, pullin' me up.

"What? Hey! I just got here!" I yelled, pullin' back. He shook his head. "Billy, don't leave the house. It's Laurent, he's got Bella."

Shock crossed the older man's features before he nodded.

"Take her home at once. She'll be safer there." He said, gently pushing us out.

"What? Hey! Sam, this happened last time, too. I ain't leaving." I scowled, foldin' me arms across me chest, glarin' at Sam.

Sam glared right back. "I don't have time to explain. Emily wants you home, and I have to leave. She'll tell you everything later, let's go." Sam grabbed me arm again and yanked me down the steps and into the car with impossible force.

I was scowlin' the entire ride home, which barely took two minutes, considerin' the speed at which Sam was drivin'. He was worse than Embry, right now.

"Get in the house, and make sure you don't go anywhere until I come home." Sam commanded and me scowl deepened.

Another thing I hate? Being ordered 'round.

"Fine." I muttered, slammin' the door shut behind me as hard as I could.

Emily ran out and sighed in relief when she saw me. Somethin' must be really wrong with this Bella if everyone looked so worried.

"Good, you're here." She smiled, and her scars stretched before Sam pecked her lightly.

"It'll be fine, there's five of us and only one of his kind." Sam whispered to her, and I narrowed me eyes in confusion. Who's kind? Five o' who?

"I know, but be careful, he could have some power or something." Emily murmured and I turned away. I felt like I was intrudin', plus I didn't wanna get any more confused than I already was. Me head was startin' to hurt with all the questions.

"Lizzy?" Sam's voice was softer now as he turned to me "Seriously, don't leave the house. It's for your safety."

A puzzled expression crossed me face but I nodded. "'Kay. Uh, be safe, whatever yer gonna go do, now." I said awkwardly, and he smiled before disappearin' and I followed Emily into the house as Sam disappeared into the forest.

Me aunt locked the door and turned 'round.

It was weird, Emily never locked the door.

"I promise, it'll make more sense in a while. Just be patient, okay?" Emily looked at me pleadingly. I realized she didn't want me to ask questions.

"But what's goin' on? Why isn't anyone telling me what's happenin'? Why does Sam keep rushin' me back home? Why are ye all hidin' stuff from me? I swear I won't tell no one!" I asked her earnestly, claspin' me hands t'gether in frustration.

But all she did was walk away. I followed her into the kitchen and Kim waved at me, lookin' surprised when I frowned back. I bet even she knew what was wrong. She was datin' Jared, after all.

"Emily! I-" I started before Emily slammed the knife down.

"Stop it, Elizabeth!" She cried, and I was shocked. Emily never screamed at no one. "Stop asking me questions! Stop being so clueless! Just, just stop!" And she stormed out, and a second later I heard her door bang close.

Me and Kim just stood there, starin' at each other. Her expression mirrored mine, before mine turned sour.

It wasn't my fault I didn't know anything.

It wasn't my fault I couldn't stop askin' her stuff, she never even hinted at what was goin' on.

And she sounded kinda like me foster ma. I never wanted to think that o' Emily, but the thought crept in, and I just as quickly pushed it away. No, Emily didn't keep secrets from me, she wouldn't lie to me 'bout anything. Sam had said I would know soon enough, and both o' 'em told me to be patient.

Patience wasn't me strong point, but I would try. But that doesn't mean I don't wanna know. But I would wait.

"I'm going upstairs. Call me if you want anything." I said to Kim, who opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off, walkin' to me room and closin' the door before sitting down heavily on me bed.

I waited a moment, battlin' with me inner thoughts before I gave up.

Pullin' me shirt over me head, I let me hair down and looked down at me stomach and shoulders. I lightly traced a faint scar which ran from me right shoulder to me hip, the skin slightly raised and a pale shade o' white.

Another marked from me left shoulder blade, curvin' 'round me waist and ending at me belly button. This one was deeper, but they were all faded.

I stepped up in front o' me mirror, and the Irish lass stared back at me. This wasn't like the mornin' after me talk with me mum. No, this was more private. It was more o' me trying to look at meself. It was more like an undisclosed longing for knowin' why.

Why I had them marks.

Why me ma never told me how I got 'em.

Why there were there.

Why she didn't tell me 'bout me childhood.

Why she insisted on me not rememberin' anything.

Why she sent me here. Just... why.

I never did this. The last time I looked at meself like this was when I was ten. Six years ago. Six years ago, I knew what had happened to make these disfigurements even exist.

And now I couldn't even remember where I was born. I didn't believe that I was born in Dublin. I may be Irish, but I wasn't from there. I could feel it in me bones.

Six years ago, I had promised meself that I wouldn't delve into this no more. I had made meself into what I was now, crazy and fun-lovin' and shit. It wasn't a facade. It was me, just not the whole thing. I had tried showing Ella, but she didn't understand, just said I was PMSing. Even ma pushed the conversation away, I remembered she asked me to water the plants the second I had asked her 'bout them. Well, she sure was helpful.

I remembered that the first time I had looked at meself (awkwardly naked) in the bathroom, they were darker and an angry shade o' red. Now they were fadin'. I didn't know whether to be happy o' not. I mean, they would die and so would every remaining history they had, and no one would know the secrets the scars on me held.

That sounded dramatic.

I sighed and slipped me shirt back on, pullin' the cloth over me shoulder and makin' sure it didn't show. It wasn't for show, it was for me. I didn't need to go 'round paradin' it to get attention and sympathy. I had better stuff to show off, like the fact that I make awesome blueberry and choco-chip swirled cookies. I wonder if Emily has blueberries? I'd ask her later.

I was still annoyed that everyone was hidin' stuff from me, and it's been almost two months now since I've come, but I s'pose ye don't tell random relatives who pop outta no where yer secrets. I would probably tell 'em to go stuff it.

I walked to the window and hugged meself. It was cold today. Pulling the window down, I curled into me comforter and closed me eyes, the odd feelin' o' uncertainty. But it vanished the second I heard a howl in the distance and I withdrew into me own world.

* * *

**Uh, I don't know what to say. I mean, when I finished the Bella-Laurent part (I hope you know who he is) I was like, I have no idea what to write, and it was making the chapter really short, so I decided to add this. Ugh, more things to explain. But you've seen a (I suppose you could call it) darker side of her, and it'll disappoint you because you thought she was insane and funny and free. **

**Guess not, but don't hate me. I tried to make her seem strong, and you'll figure everything out with her. Time heals all, doesn't it? :) I promise the next one is going to be EPIC, and hilarious (hopefully?) and waaaay longer. Review! They already make me grin like a fool. **


	7. Promises, Scarlet Eyes and Lots of Crazy

I was exhausted.

I mean, being a werewolf is awesome, but after the excitement of chasing and killing that vampire yesterday, I came home and crashed on my bed. And didn't wake up until ten thirty, when a heavy body crashed onto my back, and I groaned.

"Get lost." I muttered, pulling the pillow over my head.

"Get up, or I'm gonna drag ye offa this bed." A voice said next to my ear and I frowned.

"Mom?"

"Nope, yer dad's best friend." The female voice replied, and I could almost hear Elizabeth's eye roll. Only she could make stupid comebacks like that, and the accent, of course. She didn't even try to hide it. But I liked it, it made her sound sexier. "Get yer ass offa the bed, Embry! I wanna do somethin' today!" She whined and I groaned again.

"Get lost." I repeated, and I heard her huff.

"Fine. Have it yer way." And before I knew what was happening, she had grabbed my bare legs and pulled. Okay, let me tell you something. You can't pull a wolf if he doesn't want to move.

And here I was, being dragged down the stairs by a girl who was seven inches shorter than me, over ten times smaller, and pulling the feat of the year.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" I yelled, smacking her hands away and she put them on her hips.

"Finally, ye sleep like the dead, ya know that?"

"I find that insulting." I replied, thinking about the Cullen's. "So what do you want to do?" I followed her downstairs before narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"How did you get in my house?" I asked and she stared at me for a second.

"Uh, through the front door?" She said like the answer was oh-so-very obvious.

"Haha. Seriously, how did you get in here?" I grabbed a carton of milk and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to me as invitation.

"Oh, yer dad lemme in. Y'know, ole folks on the Reservation're pretty cool, Mr Call makes some nice King o' the Throne jokes."

I gave her a disbelieving look. "You were making jokes with my _dad_ at seven in the morning?"

"It was ten, for yer information. And yeah, he's a cool guy, actually. He hates yer laziness, y'know. Also, where the heck were all o' you yesterday? Sam literally dragged me back home, and I was tryin' to spend a peaceful day with Billy Black." She scowled, and I tensed.

"Yeah, stuff came up at work. There were some dangerous... uh, creatures there." I stammered, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Dangerous creatures." She said slowly.

"Um, you know, since we work as- as park rangers and stuff, there's been a lot of bears recently, and we had to tell some stupid kids to go home because they were walking around the forest." I lied, feeling terrible as I watched her face morph into something like disappointment before she covered it up with a smile.

"Y'know, it woulda been more fun if ye just left 'em to the bears." She said playfully and I laughed.

"Sure. And we would have gone to jail. D'you want some juice?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I just wanted to drag ya outta bed 'cause yer taking me to Forks for lunch."

I almost spit out my milk. "What?- No I'm not."

"Yeah ye are. Ya said so." There was a bright glint in Lizzy's emerald eyes that suggested she was playing me.

"Yeah? Well, I'm cancelling our plans." I replied and she pouted. She looked cute when she pouted. I scooted closer to her on the couch and draped an arm over her shoulders. "We could stay in and watch TV."

"Pfft, there ain't no fun in that! C'mon, _please_? Just this once? I wanna go somewhere! Every time I step outta that house I'm always dragged back." She tilted her head to the side and gave me the universally annoying puppy dog look.

"No. Because I'm broke." I said firmly, a sense of pride washing over me when I said that. I knew I could say it to her without blushing or feeling embarrassed.

"I'm pay!" She said, and I laughed. "Lizzy, where do you have the money to do that?"

Her voice dropped to a whisper "Promise you won't tell anyone 'bout how?"

I gave her a confused look. "How what? How you have money to pay?"

She nodded. "I have a really rich aunt in Dublin, she's me real ma's sister-in-law. I visited her a few times, and she's me benefactor. So I get money from her every month, y'know, just enough to actually do stuff. Usually it's all been goin' to me bank account for college, but I keep a bit, in case." She finished with a smile.

"Wow, you're so lucky." I said enviously and she shrugged.

"I'd rather have two parents and a nice home than just money, Embryo. Your's is more important." She replied and I was silent, wondering how she was like that. So crazy all the time, but smart when you needed her to be.

"Now c'mon, we have cheese burgers waitin' for us. God knows America makes 'em right." She pretended to fan herself and I rolled my eyes. Trust her to center the conversation around food.

We sat in a corner booth in McDonald's and I watched Lizzy chew her lip, contemplating what to order off the menu. After five minutes, she made a 'Gah!' sound in frustration and slammed her hands on the table.

"I don't know what to get! Everythin' on the damn menu looks good!" She said, and a few people around her eyed her in annoyance.

"Here, their Happy Meal's pretty good." I said, and she looked down at the menu before glaring at me.

"It's for babies."

"Then it suits you just fine, I guess." I replied, trying not to laugh before she kicked me under the table.

"Hi, I'm Lucas, and I'll be waiting on you today. Have you decided what you want to order?" A dude with brown hair and blue eyes asked, smiling at Lizzy.

I rolled my eyes again. I've been doing that a lot around her. Courtesy to the Irish girl, of course. She always rolls her eyes. "Yeah, four regular burgers and three fries, two cokes." I said and he glanced briefly at me before walking away.

"Holy Toledo, are ye planning on feeding the world's poor while yer at it, Embryo?" Lizzy asked, and I smirked.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Lizzy. This is just the starters." I replied and she shook her head.

"God's grace A'mighty, ye might wanna shed some'a that fat, bud."

"Hey! I'm not fat! It's all muscle!" I defended and she scoffed.

"Really, so tell me, Mr Muscle, ain't that baby fat?" She said, reaching over the table to pinch -hard- at my side.

"Ow! Geez! Everyone has fat there!" I said, pushing her hands away.

She looked at me, laughter ever-present in her eyes as she chuckled. "I'm just messin' with ya. Don't get so worked up, Embryo."

I 'harrumphed' before asking her "How's school? I mean, like how are you settling in?"

Lizzy's expression turned thoughtful. "It's nice, I guess. I don't get kicked outta me classes as much since teachers are used to the shit of kids and all, and I like me new friends. Diamond and Angelia. Um, work's easy enough, but ye might want a tutor." She said, grinning.

"I'm not that bad!"

"Sure ye aren't."

"I got a 57 on my test!"

"Outta?"

"Uh, 100?"

She snorted. "Brilliant mind ye've got there. That's a C, kid."

"Fine, I didn't prepare so well, I had my work the night before."

Lizzy sounded worried "Why d'you work so much when ye could just quit the job to get a better life later?"

"I can't just quit my job." I replied bitterly, wishing I could so I could be normal for once.

"Oh." She said, not asking why, and I was glad she didn't because I didn't want to lie to her again.

We ate in relative silence, Lizzy occasionally cracking jokes on my (non-existent) belly fat and me teasing her about her red hair. It was fun, and I was happy. Like, really happy, and it was an awesome idea of hers to get us out of the house.

We were walking back to the car when Elizabeth stopped short suddenly. I looked at her questioningly before turning my gaze down to where hers was: our interlocked fingers.

"I-" She said, gently pulling her hand away and nervously rubbing her hands together.

"What is it? Do you have some skin infection?" I asked, only half joking. She glared at me and sighed, shaking her head.

"No- um. Ye see, I can't really, y'know." She stuttered, face flushing an adorable shade of pink.

"Lizzy, I don't know." I said, taking a step towards her and looking down, noticing that she really wasn't that short for a girl.

"Ye see, when I last talked to me foster ma, she told me that all she wanted for me was to have a good life, and basically not, uh- get romantically involved with anyone." She explained, wincing at the last line.

I looked at her incredulously. What type of woman would say that to her daughter? "Like, never?"

"Uh, till I'm twenty one. And even then, she's gotta approve."

"And you're sixteen now. Lizzy, have you ever dated?"

"Nope. Ma said it wasn't _legal._"

I snorted. "Sure. Do you want to?"

She frowned. "I dunno. But since I might not talk to her again in a while, I wanna respect that wish o' hers."

I was quiet for a while, before looking at her and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll wait."

"Ye'll- what?" Lizzy looked comically shocked, mouth open and eyes wide.

I shrugged. "I don't mind. I mean, five years isn't going to kill me, is it?" But even as I said it, I couldn't help but feel worried. Could I still like her, five years on? Would she even like _me? _Would her mom like me? That brought on another question.

"But she's not here, and you said she wouldn't want to see you for a bit, can't you just drop it for a while?"

Lizzy sighed. "Nope."

"Never mind." I said, walking towards my car before I looked back to see her not behind me.

"Embryo?" Her voice was soft, and she sounded confused, even hurt.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

I shrugged again. She walked up to me and pulled me down to her level and hugged me. "Thanks, fatty."

I poked her lightly for calling me that before hugging her back. She pulled back and placed a kiss on my cheek, near my mouth. It was brief and portrayed her gratitude, and I realized she wouldn't be doing it again for a long time.

But I was glad she told me, so I wouldn't feel like she was stringing me along. Another part of my newly-found best friend discovered.

We drove back home with her screaming at me for being a reckless driver and almost getting us killed, which isn't possible, because I stayed within the lanes. Most of the time, anyway.

* * *

The rest o' the week passed by in a jiffy, especially since I was spendin' more time with the Pack and all. Guess Emily's name for 'em got stuck in my head too. We had a History test on Tuesday, it was pretty easy though I missed a question 'cause I thought I had already written the answer when I hadn't. That sucked.

I was walkin' to the lunch hall with Angelia, and Diamond said she'd join up later 'cause she had some stuff to ask the professor when a warm arm slung over me shoulder and I looked up to see Paul.

"What up, bigfoot?" I asked and he rolled his eyes. I seem to be spreadin' the genes 'round here.

Paul nodded to Angelia who smiled before waving to me and joining the lunch line. I had me packed lunch Emily gave me. She had apologized for screaming at me, and I'd told her it wasn't no big deal 'cause she must've been stressed out and snapped. And I told her I would stop asking questions that didn't concern me. She blew it off and literally forced me to promise I would still ask 'bout stuff if I had problems. Just not like, shoot it at her. I understood that.

"You going to Billy's house today?" Paul asked, takin' a gigantic bite outta his apple.

"Yep. He wanted me to make cookies for him again." I grinned, proud that someone actually liked 'em.

"Why don't you get some back? I want to try them." Embry said, leaning across the table to grab me PBJ sandwich.

"Go away. It's me lunch, get yer own." I scowled, pushin' his hand away.

"Hey, can you tell him Jake has patrol today?" Quil asked me and I frowned.

"For what?"

He shrugged. "Work."

"Sure." I replied, demolishin' me sandwich in twenty seconds flat, though Paul swore he coulda done it in ten. Cocky ass.

When I reached the Black house after goin' home to pick up me cooking supplies 'cause I had decided that I would bake 'em at his place, Billy answered the door.

"Elizabeth." He greeted me with a smile and I huffed.

"Lizzy." I responded, glarin' playfully at the ole man.

"I prefer Elizabeth. My sister's name was Elizabeth, and she always wanted me to call her Lizzy too, but I never would. It always annoyed her to no end." Billy explained and I smiled.

"Ye seemed like a fun man when ye were young. Wonder what happened now." I winked and he smacked me lightly on me arm before openin' the door wide.

"Come in, I've been waiting for those cookies." He said, rolling his wheelie into the kitchen.

"A'right. It's gonna take a while, so ye go watch all those ole movies ye people like to watch." I made a shooing movement with me hands and his expression looked amused before he rolled into the livin' room.

For the next hour I battered, mixed and floured meself tired, before sighin' heavily as I shoved the last batch o' the Grim Reapin' cookies into the oven. They better be damn good o' else.

I was 'bout to go to the bathroom to clean up when I remembered what Quil had asked me. "Oh yeah, Quil wanted to tell ye that Jacob's got patrol today?" It came out like a question but Mr Black nodded, and turned back to the black and white movie he was watchin'. God knows how that man still watches those.

I texted Danielle on me phone for a bit, and it almost cost me thirty bucks, before the oven dinged to signal the cookies were ready.

"Ouch!" I hissed, accidentally touchin' the side o' the oven while I pulled the tray out. I let me wrist cool under the cold tap water, but it was gonna leave a mark. Oh well.

"Mr Black? They're done! I'mma leave now, I got a test to study for tomorrow." I called and Billy rolled in, inhalin' deeply.

"My, I don't know what you put in that batter, Elizabeth, but it smells amazing." He complimented, reachin' out for one.

I grinned. "Yer welcome. Don't finish 'em all today, God knows I don't wanna be responsible for yer bad stomach tomorrow."

He laughed. "Oh, don't worry. Jake will finish them the moment he comes home."

My face fell, I didn't want Jacob Black eatin' them. I made 'em specifically for Billy, but I couldn't tell him not to give 'em to his son. That would be really mean. Oh, who cares, I made 'em for the Blacks, the Black's can eat 'em.

"I'll see ye in a bit, Mr Black. Bye!" I waved and he nodded, too busy stuffin' his face. Wow, the ole man's got a stomach. At least I made 'em a lil' healthier than normal, usin' fresh berries and less flour than I usually do.

I closed the front door behind me, and saw a poor lil' rusted truck sittin' in the driveway, a girl sitting there. I frowned.

"Hello?" I knocked on the window and she started, before rolling the glass down. "Um, d'ye need to talk to someone?" She looked familiar, like I'd seen her somewhere.

"Yes. Is Jake home?" She asked, wide brown eyes pleadin' and I shook me head.

"He went to work. D'you want me to give a message?" I replied, and she sighed hard.

"No. I'll just wait for him, I guess." She said, sounding defeated and I was curious.

"Who are ye?"

"Bella Swan." She snapped and I raised me eyebrows. So I was finally meetin' the infamous Isabella Swan. Well, she didn't look like much.

"Elizabeth Ferral- Young. Are ye sure ye wanna wait? Billy might get creeped out." I said and she glared at me.

"So you're the one Charlie told me about. Well, I'm sorry, but I just want to talk to Jake." She gave me a half- hearted sneer and I rolled me eyes.

"A'right, a'right. But why are ye waitin' here? I can ask Billy to make ye sit inside. It ain't too safe out here." I said, gesturin' to the house.

"Look, thanks, but I don't need your help. I don't want to meet Billy, and I can look after myself." She said and I raised my hands in surrender.

"Woah, calm down. I was just askin', no need to be rude. And it's Mr Black, he's oler to ye." I snapped back. I hated it when people didn't address elders with respect.

Bella Swan, well, she just stared at me like I was insane.

"Who the hell are you? And stop telling me what to do, I'll call him what I think is right." She said, brown eyes narrowed.

"Elizabeth Ferral. And yer the rudest person I've ever met." I shot back and she gaped.

"_Get lost_!" She cried and I raised me eyebrows in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Go away! I just want to talk to Jake, and you're like, interrogating me! It's not a crime, okay? So mind your own damn business!" She scowled, her plain face contorting.

"Fine. I'm sorry I 'ordered' you, okay? Geez, rude bitch." I muttered, doin' air quotations for the 'ordered' part.

I turned me heel and walked away, ignoring Jacob who was standin' a lil' off near the trees and givin' me a dark glare.

That boy can think whatever he wants to 'bout me, and I wouldn't give a damn.

I stormed the rest o' the five miles home, fuming 'bout how someone could be so mean and everyone confusing at the same time.

Slamming the door shut behind me the second I reached home and leanin' against it, breathing heavily when a amused voice said "Well, looks like you finally met Bella. She's one of a kind, isn't she?"

I glared up to see Paul smirkin' at me as he leaned against the kitchen doorframe.

"Oh, she's one o' a kind, a'right. Original to the core." I snapped back, and he followed me into the kitchen where Emily was preparing for dinner. She smiled at me and I nodded back.

"Paul, Bella isn't that bad. She's a sweet kid sometimes." Emily defended and I snorted.

"Key word being sometimes. And no, she ain't bad, she's way damn worse. I mean, I was tryin' to be nice and she was all like 'get lost'!" I threw me hands up in the air as Paul laughed.

"She actually told you to get lost?" He chuckled and I scowled.

"Yep. She's lucky I didn't pull her pretty hair right offa her tiny head right then." I replied, angrily grabbing the plates Emily handed me and slamming them down on the table.

"Careful, Elizabeth! Those are my new plates!" Emily cried and gently nudged me away and I shared an eye roll with Paul.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. See ya tomorrow, kid. Bye, Emily. Those buns were awesome." Paul said, yawning heavily.

Me jaw dropped. "Ye had buns without me? Bastard!" I smacked his arm and he laughed.

"Do you want to hang out with us tomorrow at the beach? Everyone's going to be there." Paul asked, slipping his shoes on.

I shrugged. "Sure. I already finished my homework anyway."

"Embry was right, you really are a nerd."

"Hey! I find it insultin' that y'all talk 'bout me behind my back!" I said, feigning hurt.

He scoffed. "Whatever. It's not like Embry would let us go too far anyway." He grinned and I glared at him again.

"Go away, yer annoying me. And yeah, come here at twelve, I'll be awake by then." I said, and he nodded.

"Bye, Liz!" He called and I smiled before walkin' back inside.

* * *

"So, tell me. What's yer favorite color?" I asked, lookin' up at Paul as we walked to the beach after school.

He shrugged. "Uh, orange?"

"Cool. Mine's yellow. And steel grey." I replied and he gave me a weird look.

"Why grey? It's like, the dullest color ever."

"Hey! It depends on what kind o' grey. I like the deep grey one. Not dark, like, light grey. Y'geddit?"

"Sorta."

"It would look weird for eyes, though, I bet." I sighed and he smirked.

"It would look weird like your eyes." He said and I huffed, punchin' him as hard as I could in the arm. 'Cause I couldn't reach Mountain Man's shoulder, I had to stand on tip toe to even _reach_ his damned nose level. Someone shouldn't be so tall.

He stopped walking, an odd expression crossin' over his face and I wondered if he was havin' one o' those seizure things he almost had when I first hit him.

"You a'right, bud?" I asked, worried when he didn't say nothing for a whole twenty seconds.

"You just hit me right?" He asked, looking at me.

Confusion placed itself in my thoughts. "Uh, yeah? I guess so."

"And it hurt." He muttered before straightening up and properly lookin' at me. "Um, I'll be right back, Lizzy. Just stay here for a minute, yeah? I have something to do that I forgot."

And before I could open me mouth to demand why, the guy was gone, leaving me alone with my bag and shoes in the middle o' the beach.

"Douche." I muttered, kicking a rock outta me path as I walked towards the forest.

I sat down on a rock somewhere near the edge o' the forest, placin' me chin in me hands, which were resting on my knees. I watched the waves for a while, waitin' for me stupidass saviour who would come and save me from near death o' boredom.

I eventually began humming a song I had recently heard, called _Things We Lost In The Fire_ by some British band called Bastille. It was a nice song, Embry loved 'em.

I was 'bout to sing the chorus for the third time when a voice almost made me pee me pants.

"You've got a beautiful voice there."

I spun 'round and quickly stood up to see a woman behind me. She had my hair color, only lighter, and red eyes. _Red_ eyes. I mean, geez. O' all contact lens colors to pick, this lady goes for red.

"Thank ye. I like yer's, too." I replied politely and she smiled, exposing pearly whites. Wow, her dentist must love her.

"We have similar hair colors." She said, walking up slowly to stand in front o' me. "Of course, yours is more... radiant. I had eyes like yours, when I was... ahem, younger." I got kinda creeped out when she picked a strand o' me hair which had come outta me long braid, and twirled it' 'round her long, pale finger.

"Oh, where are my manners! My name is Victoria." She grinned, and clapped her hands t'gether and I took a step back.

"Uh, I'm Elizabeth. Listen, you sure you should be here? I mean, d'ye live here?" I asked, cockin' me head to the side to watch her as she smiled again. She needed to stop doing that, it was unnecessary.

"You could say that. But don't tell anyone I was here, okay? I'd like to keep our conversation... private." Victoria said and I frowned but nodded anyway. Who was I going to tell I had met a scary woman in the woods?

"So did you just move here?" I asked, trying to initiate conversation.

"Hm? Oh, just temporarily. I have some unfinished business, then I'll be on my way." She said, and her eyes flashed in a powerful emotion I couldn't place.

"Cool. D'ye want me to help? I don't know what it is, but maybe I could help." I shrugged and she laughed. I associated the sound with wind chimes. What? It was the first thing that came to me mind.

"No, I need to do this myself. But I'll come back for you." Her words seemed to hold a dangerous promise to them and I blinked in surprise and she was gone.

"What the-" I started, lookin' 'round for the lady with red hair and eyes. Where the heck did she go?

_My God, now yer hallucinating. I'm so glad yer mental strategy to keep yerself busy is imagining people with godlike laughs._ Me inner self said sarcastically and I scowled.

_I didn't imagine havin' a conversation with that woman, she was actually there!_ I argued with meself as I walked back to the house to give Paul a piece o' me mind for leaving me stranded on the beach with a woman who coulda been a potential killer. Or maybe a actress kicked outta the industry. She looked like both. Or maybe she was a actress acting for a movie where she looked like the killer.

_Oh shuddap. Yer giving me a headache. _ I snapped.

_Y'know, tellin' me to shut up means ye gotta do it too?_

_For the Love o' Jove, get lost!_ I screamed at me inner b**tch and she smirked.

_You know, talkin' to yerself is the first sign o' craziness?_

_Then this suits ye just fine, don't it? _I thought and she was quiet. Thank God. She was gonna give me heart attack. Then who would be there to annoy Paul?

I slammed the door open and my eyes roamed the room before comin' to rest on Paul, who was sittin' in front o' Sam, his mouth open like he was 'bout to say somethin' before I had (hopefully) scared the crap outta him.

"You." I pointed and his mouth closed, and he had the decency to look even a lil' guilty. "You_ ditched _me. On the beach."

"I didn't ditch you!" He protested but I managed to silence him with a glare.

"You left me there! And some creep o' a woman came up to me and started goin' all like 'I have some unfinished business! I'll come back for you, blah blah blah! Did I mention that you left me there?'" I yelled, wavin' me arms in the air.

Paul walked up to me and took a deep breath before growling "She smells like leech."

Sam asked urgently "This woman, how did she look? Did she tell you about herself?"

I shrugged. "Well, yeah. Her name's Victoria, she said. Uh, red hair and eyes..." I didn't even get to complete me sentence when they were walking outta the front door and runnin' into the woods, where a wolf's lone howl sounded a second later.

I just stared, open mouthed at the two figures who had vanished into the woods a moment ago when I was screaming at Paul for a _good reason._

Emily walked outta the kitchen that minute as I was starin' out the door and she smiled. "Biscuit, Eliza?"

I opened my mouth, closed it and opened it again, feelin' like a fish. I motioned frantically to the woods, makin' a odd wincing sound and she frowned. "What?"

"Gah! Ye know what, NEVER MIND." I finally groaned, snatching a handful of biscuits offa the plate and stompin' up to me room.

* * *

Okay, today was not going in my favor.

I woke up to me stupid alarm I _knew_ I had thrown away last week, but somehow it was still on me bedside. Then I slipped in the bathroom, successfully almost givin' meself a concussion, no lie! And then I accidentally rubbed me foot along Zeke's leg while he was correctin' me test paper on my desk, and he gave me a weird look. Well, that proves he ain't into high school kids.

AND THEN I found out the most shockin' thing o' all. EVEN ANGELIA LIKES EMBRY. AND SHE LIKES QUIL TOO. What the heck is goin' on! How can ye like two guys at the same time? Okay, I liked Embry and my biology teacher at the same time, but STILL. This was different!

Only after school, it got better, sort of. I was following Embry to the beach again, leavin' my books in his car with his.

"So, remind me why we're here again?" I asked, slippin' me hand into his and he smiled. We had gotten used to doin' that, as long as it didn't mean nothin' more than just us being friendly. It was a mutual thing.

"Just to hang out. It's been a while we've just been... normal together." He grinned and I smiled back.

"Cool. There better be food." I sang, skippin' ahead o' him to where I could see the gang gathered 'round. I even saw Kim, she hung 'round here a lot, but I really liked her, so it was cool.

"Hey Mountain Man, Kim and Dark Knight. Hey, Quil." I nodded to the respective people as Jared rolled his eyes. I had started callin' Jared Dark Knight 'cause he had a love for that movie plus he had the same deep voice and always thought a lot before he talked. So it kinda suited him, I think.

Leah wasn't there. I was about to ask why when- "Hey, squirt." Paul gave me a headlock thing the guys called a noogie, and I screamed.

"Hey! I can't breathe!" I yelled, arms failing 'bout and the moron laughed before releasing me. "Do not call me that." I warned, not botherin' to redo my hair.

"Anytime, squirt." Paul winked and I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"Uh, leech-lover alert. Seven o'clock." Quil said, throwing me a soda can, which I caught before it broke my nose.

"What?" I asked, turning to look at what everyone was starin' at and I groaned. "Ugh, not _them._"

Paul looked amused at my reaction and Embry laughed. "You've met Bella?"

I snorted. "Oh yeah, we totally _met._ I mean, if you can consider 'get lost!' meeting someone."

Embry laughed again, and I sat down on the dry white sand next to him. "So, wanna tell me why they're comin' here?" I snapped, forcefully pullin' me bottle cap off. My good mood o' ten minutes ago was perfectly spoiled by just lookin' at those two.

"Well, I have no idea..." Paul said and I waved at Sam, who appeared outta the woods a second ago and he smiled at me.

"Are they comin' separately?" I asked, me eyebrows scrunchin' t'gether. It was true, Black was comin' from Emily's place, and Bella from the parkin' lot near the beach. But they were both headed here, that's for sure. Great.

Bella came closer, and me eyebrows flew up at her dementedly angry expression and clothes. Why the heck was she wearin' a brown shirt with a brown jacket on top with _jeans_? Damn, I had a better sense o' clothes in me green shorts and black tank top and braid. I hope.

She ran up to Sam and stopped short, glarin' at him before glaring at me. What did I do?

"What did you do?" She snapped at him and I scowled at her, she ignored me.

"Hey!" Paul said, takin' a step towards her. I could hear the undertones o' warning in his voice and I stood up quickly.

"What did you do to him?" Bella demanded again.

"Hey, easy." Sam tried to calm her down but she didn't seem to be havin' any o' it. I glanced at Jacob who had come to stand next to her now, and he laid a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"Watch it, Bella." Embry said and she turned to Paul.

"He didn't want this!" Bella cried before doing the stupidest thing in her life. She hit Paul on his broad chest, and I visibly saw his eyes darken.

"And we do? What did he do, hmm? What? Did he tell you?" Paul shot back while Sam held him back, he looked like he was restrainin' against Sam.

"Both of you! Calm down." Sam ordered, but both o' the idiots ignored him.

Bella pushed Sam aside and got in Paul's face. He hates it when people do that, I know. "Nothing! He tells me nothing because he's scared of you!" She screamed and I winced, her voice was really high pitched.

Paul began to laugh, joined by Jared and Embry. I looked on in confusion, I was probably the only one there who did not know what the hell was going on.

Bella's face contorted in the same ugly way it had when I first met her, and before anyone could see it coming, there was a resoundin' _smack, _a shocked Paul, and a heavily breathing Bella. My mouth was open.

She just slapped Paul Lahote.

And she was so going to get it.

Sam pushed Paul back gently, saying "Paul, don't."

"Too late now." Jared said, pulling Kim away, who looked terrified as Paul began to shake in the familiar way I knew. Though I had no idea why he did that.

"Bella, get back." Sam snapped, and her eyes widened in surprise and she took a few steps back. I did too.

Paul began to breathe really deeply and I heard animalistic growls escape his lips.

"Bella, get back. Get back, now!" Sam yelled as Jacob pulled Bella away from Paul and Embry and Quil moved away too, leaving me and Sam in his vicinity.

I took slow steps forward before I was right in front o' him, and I saw his face. His shakin' was indescribable, his eyes darker than usual and lips pulled back into a snarl as he growled again.

"Lizzy, don't." Sam whispered, but I ignored the man.

"Hey, Paul?" I asked, taking his hand in mine, but his eyes were fixed above me head, on Bella. "Calm down, yeah? We don't wanna cause an apocalypse 'cause o' you, Mountain Man." I lightly joked but it just seemed to make his shaking worse. I sighed and Jacob warned "Elizabeth get away from him."

I spun 'round and leveled me gaze on the Black.

Our eyes met.

His widened.

Mine narrowed.

He gasped and I scowled. "What is yer problem? Goin' 'round telling people what to do and what to say. I mean, c'mon. I get yer spending time with yer new girlfriend and all, but ye could spend more time with ye _handicapped_ dad. I see him more than ye do! I do stuff with him, he tells me 'bout ye, and I can tell, Black, the man's disappointed in ye. And yer's a brooding guy, I get that too. I saw ye on me first day o' school, all happy and shit. And then I saw this, and I ain't got no idea why yer so hormonal, and I don't care. And ye girlfriend ain't gotta be rude to Paul, but then ye two act all mean, it's all on personal levels, sure, but-"

"Lizzy, shut up." I heard Paul grunt and I immediately zipped it.

"I- I will accept all insults you throw at me, 'cause I'm in a good mood." I stammered, Jacob's dark gaze penetrating me. He blinked in surprise because he hadn't actually said anything before Paul let out a growl, all heads turned to him.

There was a growl.

There was fur.

There was screaming.

There was confusion. (Nothing unusual there)

Then there were wolves.

And then there were none.

* * *

**Tada! Much love, I'm sorry about not writing for so long. Uh, review? :) Thanks, y'all make me happy. **


	8. Discovering Dogs and Blind Man Buff

I growled at Paul.

_Paul, don't hurt Elizabeth._ I thought, and Paul snarled at me.

_You imprinted on my best friend. I SAW YOU IMPRINT ON HER! _He roared, and I bared my teeth.

_You think I wanted to imprint on some crazy idiot? Don't hurt Bella either, she's already scared as it is._ I told him, moving to cover the place from where she'd run off from in case he decided to follow her.

Elizabeth was standing there like a zombie with her mouth hanging open before screaming on the top of her lungs. "AAAAAHHH! OMIGOSH EMBRY! EMBRY THERE'S A BLOODY_ ANIMAL_! EMBRY DO SOMETHING!" She screamed, half hopping and half stumbling away from Paul's wolf form, a terrified look on her face as she clutched her arm awkwardly.

_You hurt her. _I thought, growling. I didn't even know what I was doing anymore when I lunged at Paul, who sidestepped and slammed me down to the ground. I got up and bit his ear, causing him to yelp as we snapped and bit at each other. He clawed at my throat, and I sunk my teeth into his neck before he could do more damage and he clawed at my stomach as we wrestled on the ground before Sam Alpha-commanded me to let go of him.

"Phase back." Sam hissed, and we obeyed. A minute later, when we came out of the woods wearing extra sets of shorts Emily gave us, everyone was still standing in the same positions we left them in.

They just stared at us.

My new imprint (it would take a lot of time to get used to calling her that) was staring at Paul and still holding her arm, before her bright green eyes turned to me as she gazed at me again. Her expression was kind of vacant, like she was thinking of something.

Bella had found out that I was a wolf today, and she didn't look too happy about it. I mean, she knew the legends, I told her when I first met her, being the idiot I was. And I gave her pretty big hints too. She was smart, and she put 'em together.

"Lizzy, go inside." Sam ordered and an disbelieving look appeared on her face.

"No." She said and I smirked. If she could stand up to Sam, I already liked her.

"Please?" He asked, and she scowled again. "Look, these two," she motioned to us, "Just turned into freaking _dogs._" She shuddered "And ye want me to just leave it?"

"I'll explain later. Just, go inside." He sounded irritated but so did she. "Hello? I'm not goin' nowhere. I want to know what's happening, who that lady was, and why y'all keep ditching me all the time."

I smiled at her choice of words, but it vanished when she glared at me. What did I do?

"Fine! Lizzy, what did you see?" Sam burst finally; he hated people not listening to him.

"Um, dogs? And them fighting? And it looked like it was Paul and Jacob, but there's one problem. _People don't turn into dogs._" She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, first, we're wolves. Or shape-shifters. Whatever you want to call it. I trust Billy Black told you the Quileute legends in all those hours you spent with him?" Sam asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Elizabeth glanced at me before replying "Yeah... sorta. Ye can't _be_ a part o' those legends, those were just stories." She was shaking her head, eyes squeezed shut and hands forming fists. "That's just.. not normal."

"We aren't normal, Liz." Embry said humorlessly and she clenched her jaw.

"Don't you think I know that?" She snapped before sucking in a deep breath as everyone watched her apprehensively, including me. "I'm going inside." She said after a minute of looking like she was mentally going to freak out. She was taking it pretty well. For now.

"And don't even think about following me." She said, held up a finger before she practically ran back to Sam's place.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Quil said and Embry growled at me.

"Thanks a lot, Jake." He said, before pushing past me and following Elizabeth back to Sam's house.

"What did I do?" I muttered when we phased into our wolf forms. I felt the pack's mind connecting and thoughts flooded me from Paul, since it was just the two of us who had patrol. Jared wanted to drop Kim home and Sam had told Quil to leave because Leah and Seth had patrol for the red headed leech after us. And Embry wasn't there.

Paul was ignoring me, and I got irritated.

_What, are you just going to ignore me because I imprinted on some chick you like? _I thought to him.

_She isn't just some chick. And she's way too much for you._ Paul responded and my wolf scoffed.

_Says the guy who's slept with almost every girl on the Rez. Come on, Paul. We have to be together in the end anyway._ I sighed. I hated imprinting every since I'd learned about it. There was no freedom from my side, just _bam_ and you have to spend the rest of your life with some random girl you just met for the first time. And if you didn't, you fade. I mean, what the heck was the point of that?

If I could, I would have imprinted on Bella. She was beautiful, inside and out. A little older than I was, but what difference did it make? It wasn't like she was a pedophile.

I was about to start comparing the two girls when Paul growled, _Don't even go there._

I huffed but thought about something else. And my stupid wolf seemed to want to only think about Elizabeth. Her emerald eyes and the bright spark in them when she was yelling at me, and I couldn't concentrate on anything but those eyes. They haunted me, even now though I could feel Paul's irritation seeping through my own feelings.

_You don't deserve her._

_Congratulations, Jake. _

The two new thoughts came together, but I could make out who thought what. Leah's bitterness and Seth's happy thoughts about me and Elizabeth which made me want to puke at the same time.

_Go away, Leah. And thanks, man. _I smiled but it vanished with Leah's next thoughts.

_You're going to ruin her life, bringing her into the stupid drama between you and the leeches and Bella. _She thought and I snapped at her when she began trotting beside me.

_I won't. We'll just be fri__ends._

_Oh please. And look at how well that worked out for Jared and his imprint. And for Sam and Emily. _I was silent for a moment. Leah rarely even mentioned Sam.

_Look, we'll see, okay? I'm her imprinter, or whatever, so it doesn't matter, because I'll end up with her anyway. Y'know, be whatever she wants me to be for her and all._

_Jake, please, leave her alone. And stop sounding like you don't care. _Leah told me.

_I can't! She's basically bound to me now!_

Leah didn't reply, but Seth told us they'd take over and we can go back. I ran to Bella's house, but it didn't feel like- normal. Like I didn't belong there, but I tried to ignore it. I could smell her cooking something and phased back to my human form and knocked on the door.

A breathless Bella and her warm chocolate brown eyes looked up at me in surprise as I hugged her. It felt different.

"Are you okay?" I asked, checking for injuries.

She smiled and batted me away. "Of course I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. Come in, I'm making pasta. Your favorite, I think. Also, you have a lot of explaining to do." She teased, and I cheered as my stomach rumbled loudly.

"Hell yeah! Swan home-styled pasta? Bella, you are the awesomest person ever." I said and she laughed. I watched her and grinned.

Screw the spirits.

Who needed Elizabeth when I could have Bella? Elizabeth deserved to be with whoever she wanted to, and so did I.

And I wanted Bella Swan, the girl I _knew _I loved.

* * *

I sat in my room on the edge o' me bed, head in me hands as I took deep breaths.

_MY CRUSH IS A FUCKING DOG! _I screamed in my head, takin' a ragged breath.

_Oh, Lizzy, ye always knew how to fall for the weird ones. _My inner bitch replied and I scowled at her mentally.

_Shut up. That first dude with the Justin Bieber haircut don't count. And being a dog is NOT the same thing! _I thought frantically, wondering how long they'd have kept this from me if I hadn't found out today like I did.

_Paul hurt ye, didn't he? _

I looked down at me arm, there were half moon cuts running down my forearm and bleeding. It kinda hurt, but it was the least o' me worries at the moment.

A knock on my door made me jump and I turned wide-eyed to look at it, 'cause it damned felt like Death knockin'.

"Elizabeth? Can I- uh, come in?" A deep voice asked from the other side and I sucked in a breath.

_If I die 'cause ye decided to let a blood-thirsty dog into yer room, I'm gonna kill you._ My inner self warned and I rolled me eyes before clearin' my throat.

"Yeah, sure." I said, before wondering if he even heard me. I was gonna open me mouth to say it louder when the door slowly creaked open. Well, then.

Embry stood by the doorway awkwardly as I sat on me bed and we stared at each other. I for the life o' me had no idea what to say.

"Um, hi." He said, avoidin' my hard gaze.

_Oh, yes. What a perfect thing for ye to say when I just found out yer a freaking dog ten minutes ago. _I thought sarcastically but just let outta grunt.

"So, you saw that."

"I saw that."

"And I guess you kind of... freaked out?"

"I guess I freaked out." I replied, not allowin' the boy to make further conversation. After a minute o' him standin' there though, I felt (only a wee bit) bad.

"Well, are ye just gonna stand there the whole day? C'mere and tell me everything." I huffed and a tiny smile made it's way on his face as he came to sit on me bed, but I noticed he sat kinda far on the other side. I sighed, but didn't know if it was in relief o' annoyance.

"Right, where do I start?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"When did ye start doing this moving thing?" I asked and he laughed.

"Moving thing? Elizabeth, it's called shape shifting. And everyone does it at different ages, I shifted when I was around fifteen, I guess." He said and I nodded.

"Are ye a dog?" Dreading the answer.

"A wolf, more like." He replied and I winced.

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." I waved it away but Embry's eyes narrowed as I swallowed thickly.

"Yeah there is."

"Uh, Embry?" I asked, and he frowned. "What?"

"I hate dogs."

There was a silence. A really long one. One o' those in which yer like 'I'm not sure if he's thinking or waitin' for something to happen. Should I say something?' type o' silence.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" I asked after a while, 'cause the weirdo was just starin' at me.

"You hate dogs." He said slowly and I nodded. "Yeah.. sorry 'bout that."

"H-how?" He spluttered and I raised an eyebrow.

"How do I hate dogs? Just 'cause."

"That isn't even a reason!" He argued and I huffed.

"Is too."

"Lizzy, that's the lamest reason ever. Just because?"

"Fine, my friends had a dog, a blood hound. I went to their house one fine day, and those idiots had forgotten to tie their damned dog up, and it started runnin' towards me. I –being the idiot I was back then- thought it wanted to play so I sorta spread me arms out and it just…. bit me. Tried to maul me, whatever, and when I started screamin', their dad came out and pulled the _mongrel _offa me. It was brutal." I shuddered and Embry wore a physically pained expression.

"Jake is going to be so mad." He muttered and I frowned.

"Why?"

Embry shook his head. "Nothing. Um, d'you want me to tell you about being a werewolf?" There was a glint in his eye I couldn't refuse.

"'Course. I mean, if I'm gonna hang out with ye twenty-four seven, might as well know that I ough'ta stay away sometimes." I smiled and he grinned.

For the next two hours, Embry told me 'bout being a do- wolf. There was this happy look on his face when he talked 'bout the patrol and runnin' with the pack, (I got that nickname now, thanks) and his happiness was infectious. I found myself _almost _wishing I was a part o' it.

He was on the part where they have super human senses and I was thinkin' o' all the times this proved true when someone knocked on the door and Paul entered.

Embry fell silent and both o' us stared at Lahote.

"I'll leave." Embry muttered, and before I could stop him he was walkin' outta the room.

"Hey, Mountain Man." I smiled and Paul gave me one in return.

"Hey, squirt." He said softly and I patted the bed next to me, and the bed creaked when he sat down. Gosh, so fat they are.

We were quiet for a while. What was with all the silence 'round here? Oh yeah, Paul and his friends turn into dog- wolves. That's gonna take some gettin' used to.

"So, I guess Embry told you about us?" He asked, and I thought how awkward the lad looked, sitting on my bed which looked kinda small for him.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Hardcore, but cool." I said and he looked at me incredulously.

"Cool? Hardcore? What the heck are you talking about? Lizzy, we kill vampires. Like, _kill_ them." He said and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, Embry told me 'bout that, and the Cullens. That part was weird. But it's for a good cause, so I don't think I mind that much. It's still kinda freaky that I'm livin' with murderers-" Paul cringed slightly when he heard the name I used "But it's okay."

He stared at me, and I grinned back before hugging him as best I could while he was sittin' on me bed.

"Paul-" A voice said from the doorway and I pulled away, still smilin' but that got wiped off when I saw who it was.

"You." I said flatly and Jacob gave me a forced smile.

"Me. Emily's calling you two for dinner." He said, glanced at Paul who smirked, before disappearin' down the stairs.

"Well, we should probably go for dinner." Paul said and I followed him downstairs and he muttered "You know, that was not how I expected the conversation to go."

I grinned. "Aye, I'm unpredictable, ain't I?"

"You have no idea."

"And that's why ye love me!" I sang, dancing happily into the kitchen where Emily handed me dishes to put on the table, and I carefully balanced them in me arms before walkin' back out into the dining room, where all the guys - including Jacob - were already seated. Pigs, I swear.

"It that gravy?" Embry asked, breathin' in deep and I smiled.

"Yep. And ye ain't getting the first serving." I said and his jaw dropped before he smirked. "But Lizzy, I thought you loved me!" He exclaimed and I raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, she likes me better. See, I'm gonna get the first helping." Paul butt in and I huffed, putting the dish down and picking up a servin' spoon.

"Both o' ye ain't getting it." I said, and took the massivest (now a word, a'right?) helping I could and ladled it onto Jacob's plate.

"Hah." I said, and they faux- scowled at me.

"Meanie." Embry muttered as Jacob smiled up at me and I pursed my lips before nodding and turnin' to serve everyone else, before I sat down.

Dinner went well, and the guys helped me and Emily pick up the dishes, 'cause I forced them to.

"Bye, Lizzy. See you tomorrow." Embry said and I nodded, moving to stand beside him and slippin' my fingers through his. It was almost a natural instinct sorta thing. Only this time I heard a deep growl from behind us, and Embry yanked his hand away from mine like he'd been burned as I whipped 'round to see who was gonna start going all wolf-y in the house.

Jacob was the only one who looked even remotely uncomfortable. I could tell from the stiffness of his movements as he opened the door and the way his eyes looked narrowed, and he avoided me gaze.

Weird.

I followed him outside, after Embry and Paul left. Emily had went back inside to finish cleaning the kitchen.

"Jacob?" I asked and his eyes flashed to mine for a moment before he continued down the steps o' the porch and into the forest.

"Hey, I'm talking, y'know." I said, increasin' me pace to walk beside him.

"And I'm listening." He answered and I scowled. "Well, it don't look like it."

"I listen with my ears, Elizabeth." He said and I had the odd thought of how nice me name sounded when he said it. Wait, wha-? No, no, this is not happenin'. Don't ye dare, brain.

"Well?" He said impatiently, coming to a stop when I just stared at him like a fool for a moment.

"Um, I don't remember what I was gonna say." I stammered, and Black's lip twitched into what I thought would curve into a smile. But he just gave me an exasperated look and said "Come to me when you remember it, okay? Now, please leave so I can go home."

I'm pretty sure me mouth formed an 'O' as I glared at him. I ain't ever met someone rude like him.

"Fine." I snapped, and immediately his eyes hardened. "I was gonna say sorry for being a bitch in the mornin', and I didn't mean all those things I said 'bout ye and yer dad. Because _someone _was too chicken to say it themselves, I'm gonna say it. I'm sorry, Jacob Black, for being a bitch. And I'm sorry I judged ye, and now I'm kinda starting to really not like ye 'cause yer such an asshole. And please, for the Love o' God, keep yer girlfriend away from me if ye value her life."

And saying all that, I turned me heel and stormed back down the beach, slammed the door shut, yanked me shorts and shirt on, and climbed into bed, fallin' asleep faster than ye could say 'Cop on, Jacob.'

* * *

The next day, I woke up at eleven and accidentally walked into the bathroom when Embry was pullin' his shorts on. We both yelled and I ran outta the bathroom, screaming 'bout how he needs to learn how to lock doors and not invade personal space.

I grabbed a glass o' milk and marched outta the house after chuggin' it down, planning on walking to the beach in me slippers and nightclothes.

I spotted Paul and Jared comin' outta the woods and ran over to body slam Paul, which was a fail 'cause I ended up on the ground instead, and the two guys were smirkin' down at me.

"Fathead." I muttered, helpin' meself up and brushing sand offa me butt. "Paul, me eyes are up here." I snapped me fingers to get the pervert's attention, he was staring at me bare legs. I hoped. Anything else would be awkward.

"I know, babe. But I think I like the view better here." He said and I glared, raising my fist to bring it slammin' into his stomach, but he somehow managed to block it and grabbed my arm and gently pushed me away.

"Don't try stuff like that, Lizzy." He said, wagglin' a finger and I shrugged.

"Ye were being a pervert." I replied and he laughed. "Aren't I always, Lizzy?"

I huffed and followed them onto the main beach, and Embry walked out of the house and I scowled at him. "Close the door next time." I muttered and he smirked.

"It was closed. And I bet you knew I was in there. Just can't resist, can you, Lizzy?" He answered and I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Don't flatter yerself, Embryo. Ya ain't even half as good lookin' as ye think you are." I shot back and he pouted playfully, and I ignored him. As usual, I think.

"Wanna play blind man's buff, Elizabeth?" Kim asked quietly, and I smiled. "Sure. Who with?"

"All of us. You know, the pack and the two of us." She said and I nodded.

"No inappropriate touching." I warned the boys who had varying degrees of secretive smiles on their faces.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Embry shuddered and Paul nodded.

"Don't want our dicks ripped off." He added and I gave a sweet smile.

"A'right-y then. I'm gonna go first." I said, takin' the black scarf Kim handed me, and tying it over my eyes.

"There's a limit line, we can't cross it. 10 meter radius, Lizzy." Jared instructed and I nodded, completely unable to see anything.

"Okay. Um, is it near the house?" I asked and he responded in the positive.

"Okay..." I started moving forward slightly, completely unaware of everything 'round me.

Someone snickered behind me and I turned sharply, reaching out to touch them, but there wasn't no one there.

I huffed in annoyance. "This game ain't even fair!" I complained, puttin' my hands on me hips.

"Shut up Lizzy. It's pretty easy, there's five of us." I heard Paul's voice and scowled.

"Including me?" I asked, frowning.

"I'm here, too. In case you forgot me." Leah's voice answered and a grin made its way on my face.

"Awesome. Okay. Kim, where are ye?" I muttered, straining my ears and wishin' for once I had that super hearing Embry described.

A giggle in front of me, and in less than a second, I had grabbed onto a lock o' hair and there was a yelp.

"Omigosh, Kim? I'm so sorry!" I yanked the blind off o' my eyes and immediately let go o' her long dark hair.

"Elizabeth." Jared growled, wrapping Kim in his arms, and she shook her head. "It's fine, I'm not hurt." She said and Jared looked doubtful.

"Really, she didn't hit me or anything. Calm down, please." Kim said, placing a kiss on her boyfriend's lips and I legit physically saw him relax.

Aw, now ain't that cute.

"Yo, we're trying to play here. Get a room." Paul said, and I laughed.

"Maybe we will." Jared said deviously and everyone -me included, yeah- groaned.

"Dude, did not need to know that." Embry shuddered and Leah looked kind o' sick.

Kim's face was beet red and she hid her face in Jared's chest as he grinned, pulling her towards the house.

"Not in my room!" I screeched and he scoffed.

"I'm gonna drop her home." Jared called back and I narrowed my eyes. My virgin room didn't need to see their _impure _activities.

"Riiiight. Can we continue?" Leah asked, her face still kind o' greenish.

I nodded and slipped the blind back on, and did the pout-y thing with my mouth like people do in Disney movies when they're gonna kiss someone, only I did it when I was thinking.

A movement in the sand to my left, and I lashed out but the person just muttered a 'woah', apparently ducked and moved away. I growled in irritation. I hated this game already.

I started moving to my right, and stretched my arms out in front o' me, trying to remember how kids played this game in the movies.

A chuckle to my right and some quiet murmuring, and I turned and Paul spoke from behind me "We have another player."

I shrugged. "Okay." Before twisting 'round and tryin' to catch the wolf off guard, but a whoosh of air and I knew I had lost him, because he laughed.

"I love this game. You're so easy to manipulate." He chuckled and I scowled in his voice's direction.

"Go stuff yer face in yer ass, Lahote." I hissed, lunging forward, feelin' sudden immense heat radiate from the person next to me, turned me upper body in an awkward position as my mind changed direction and forced me body to do the same, grabbed a shirt and grinned before a confused look settled on my expression. It wasn't any face I could recognize, so it must be the new person.

I moved my hands to their face, knowing it was a wolf because of the heat and height, probably Seth, but his hair was shaggier, so it was...

Uh oh.

I yanked my hands away and ripped the blind fold offa me eyes and saw the exact sight I'd been dreadin' to look at.

Jacob Black stood in front o' me, his eyes dark as he watched me. Me eyes grew real wide and I took a few steps back.

"S-sorry." I stuttered, a tense smile flitting across my features. _God, ye idiot. You were practically runnin' yer damned hands all over him. __He probably thinks yer a freakin' slag. _My inner voice jeered and I cringed at the thought.

He barely even replied, somethin' incoherent under his breath and turned his heel to walk back down the stretch o' the beach.

I heard a snort and turned to glare at Paul who was trying to hide a laugh.

"You sure are a desperate one, aren't you Lizzy?" He said and I turned scarlet.

"Oh, shut up." I muttered, and Embry came to me rescue for once, wrappin' an arm 'round me shoulders and snapping "Back off Paul. It's off limits."

"Oh, it sure is." Paul chuckled, and even Leah was smirking.

"I'm going to leave now. I'll see y'all later." I said awkwardly, and Embry looked down at me but I just shrugged him off and walked back to the house.

After lunch, I took a quick shower and started on me homework. Got that done, went downstairs and decided it was time for me to do somethin' without the pack for once.

"Oh, and Elizabeth, Sam's car's gone for repairs, so could you please use Paul's or Embry's?" Emily asked, popping her head out from the kitchen for a minute and I nodded, slammin' the door shut behind me.

_Now where the heck was Embry?_ I thought, rubbing my wrist thoughtfully and lookin' down at me hand.

And frowned.

The burn mark which I'd gotten when I was makin' those cookies for Mr Black, was gone. As if it had never even been there. Not even a scar.

"Odd." I muttered, before shrugging and promptly forgettin' all 'bout it when I spotted Paul near the parking lot.

"'Ey, Paul!" I called, and he turned with a scowl, before his expression cleared when he saw me.

Jogging up to him, a concerned look passed over me face. "What up?"

"Nothing." He answered, a dark look on his defined features.

"Guff. Someone said somethin'?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What's guff?" He asked, confused, and I rolled my eyes.

"It means lies. Anyway, what happened?"

"Nothing. I just got into a fight. Not a big deal."

He shrugged and my eyes widened. "Are they still alive?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. Unfortunately, I can't kill him."

"Embry?"

"Nah. What d'you want, anyway?"

"Your car." I replied and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you need my car?"

"Because I'm bored."

"I'm not giving you my car. You don't even have a license." He smirked, opening the door.

I scowled. "Do too. I just need to get the stupid thing renewed."

"Yeah, no."

"I'll pay you. Go run home."

"I'm not a dog, Lizzy."

"Uh, technically, you actually are." I grinned victoriously as he gave me an annoyed look.

"Fine." He sighed. "How much?"

"Fifteen bucks. I promise I won't crash it." I swore and his eyes narrowed.

"You better not." He warned, snatchin' the money I handed him and stalked off.

"Yes." I cheered silently, pumpin' a fist in the air and hopping into his car, where he'd (thankfully) left the keys on the passenger seat.

I reversed his ole' car outta the parking lot and wondered where to go.

Finally, I decided on the local Forks bookstore 'cause I saw some nice books online which I had wanted to buy, and the La Push store didn't have them stock.

I was driving slowly, 'cause it had been a while since I'd driven and I wanted to take it easy at first, down the main road when outta nowhere, a brown streak passed by in front o' the car and I gasped, flooring the brake.

Immediately recognizing it as one o' the pack, I got outta the car and eyed the wolf.

I didn't know who it was, but it honestly didn't matter 'cause either way we would've died.

"Ye idiot! Watch where yer going!" I snapped and the wolf barked and I took a few steps back, my fear kicking in.

"Don't bite me, yeah?" I stammered, and the brown eyes o' the wolf softened and it took a step towards me.

"Paul?" I asked, and it answered with an indefinite shake o' its huge head.

"Leah?" No.

"Jared?" Nah.

"Okay, whatever. I'll find out when I get back." I said, before muttering "God, people'll think I'm gobshite, talkin' to a dog."

The supposedly mythological creature let out a short bark and I started, slowly backing up.

"I'm gonna scram now, you go do whatever yer doing. And don't go 'round on the roads, ye might kill someone." I smiled as the wolf let outta 'nother bark and vanished into the forest, which nearly merged with the road. Talk 'bout living with nature.

* * *

When I got home and asked Sam who was brown in the pack, I face palmed when he told me the wolf I almost ran over was Jacob.

My first thought was _Oops. God, he could've at least phased back and told me._

Then _Ah, who cares. No one would miss him anyway. Except maybe Billy and Bella. Huh, they both start with B. Should start a fan club._

And then _What the heck is the point of this conversation? Should have run him over when I had the chance. Oh well. _

I spent the rest o' the day with Leah, who only came for me, which was really nice o' her since Sam was home, but I immediately noticed the tension and offered we go for a movie. After returning Paul's car first, of course.

"So, what d'you want to watch?" Leah asked, pulling her sweater off to reveal a halter top.

I shrugged. "Dunno. Um, She's The Man?"

"Nope, I don't like DreamWorks so much."

"The Shaggy Dog or the Libertine, then."

Leah looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding "Johnny Depp."

"The Libertine it is." I said, and the ticket guy handed me two tickets with a smile.

"Thanks, buck." I said, and he gave me a bemused look as we turned to get some popcorn.

Me movie partner laughed as she stood in the line. "What did you call him?"

"A buck?" I asked, confused.

She laughed harder. "What the hell is a buck?"

I huffed. "Lad. Boy. Y'know. Like, thanks man."

"Who says buck?" She asked, amused.

"It's a slang we Irishers use, okay!" I said, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"Sure." Was all she said as we walked into the hall loaded with popcorn and coke.

The movie was so-so, I almost fell asleep every five minutes but some random girl would scream and I woke up. Eh.

"How was your movie?" Emily asked when I stepped into the warm house after saying bye to Leah.

"Good. It was fun hanging out with her." I said absently rubbing me wrist. Guess that was becoming a habit.

"Oh." Emily looked down awkwardly and I frowned.

I knew these two had issues, but I was honestly too tired to care.

"I'm going to hit the sack, yeah?" I said and she nodded, not meeting my gaze.

I lay down in bed, but my mind was going crazy for no reason at all.

I was goin' through all the things I'd done since I had come to La Push, and felt kinda disgusted.

My life had been completely unproductive. I mean, I met the pack and made loads o' new friends but somethin' was missing.

At three in the morning, me eyes snapped open.

I hadn't actually been sleeping, just kinda dozing.

And now, I was wide awake and knew exactly what I was missing.

Scrambling outta the bed and almost knocking over the bedside lamp, I cursed before makin' a grab for me phone, dialed a number me fingers had memorized and shakily held the phone up to me ear.

It rang for a minute, before a deep voice said "Hello?"

"Aaron? It's me, Liza."

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing! It was SO AWESOME, because all my Fanfiction emails go to spam and I went to check something and was like 'WOAH'. Yeah. So thank you. :) Also, I swear I won't make the next chapter totally obvious, you know, jealous Jacob and shit. Anyway. **


End file.
